


Take Me Back

by cantdoitwoyou123



Series: Take Me Back [1]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantdoitwoyou123/pseuds/cantdoitwoyou123
Summary: The story starts with Kiara returning to the Pogues after her Kook year and then follows up after John B and Sarah return from the Bahamas. A story about how the friendship between Kiara and JJ slowly moves to something more.
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), Pope (Outer Banks)/Original Character(s), Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge
Series: Take Me Back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849078
Comments: 25
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's perspective about things that happened during Kiara's Kook year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only one that is from Sarah's perspective. It starts at the end of their freshman year and the end of Kiara's Kook year. The next 2 will also be during the same time period then there is a little jump. My first Outer Banks Fanfiction post so be kind, please.

Sarah stood in the crowded school hallway staring at the doors that open up to the parking lot. Sarah isn’t sure how or why it happened, she just knows that it did and she can’t fight the nagging feeling of guilt that has been making her stomach hurt for the last two days.

Sarah had first met Kiara on the first day of freshman year. Everyone had been talking about the exotic new girl that dressed and acted totally different than everyone else. Sarah had seen her in the hallways and some of her morning classes but she hadn’t bothered to talk to her. But during free period she had seen the young girl flipping through a book about saving baby turtles and Sarah couldn’t help but be drawn to the girl. So she walked over and sat down across from Kiara asking her if she wanted to go save some baby turtles and couldn’t help but smile as Kiara greedily agreed. And just like that they become inseparable spending their weekends hanging out at Kook parties or going to some sort of charity event. They spent practically every minute and day together. And then Sarah started to feel vulnerable. She knew that Kiara started to see every vulnerability and insecurity that she had and she began to feel that familiar elephant sitting on her chest and pulling her back down. And the only way to scare the elephant away was to get rid of her friendship with Kiara. So that’s what she did. She planned a huge party at her house and didn’t invite Kiara knowing it would be just what she needed to do to put a wedge between the two of them. 

But instead of feeling better Sarah felt worse. She felt like that elephant had doubled in size and she had worried about Kiara all weekend. But she felt a sharp pain when she spotted the brunette coming into the school, she was shocked that instead of looking hurt or angry Kiara almost looked…. Happy. She watched as Kiara walked over to her locker and got her things out of it not even bothering to look at her. 

Sarah isn’t sure how it happened she just knows it does. She spreads the rumor that Kiara was the one who called the cops on the party Friday night. She just wanted Kiara to show some sort of hurt or anger over what was happening between the two of them. Instead Kiara just continues to walk around with her head held high ignoring every pointed whisper and glare.

Sarah waits for the brunette to come into the cafeteria for lunch that day to see if she would try to join their usual group or find somewhere else to sit, only Kiara doesn’t show.

It’s the end of the day before Sarah decides it is time to confront Kiara about what is going on with the two of them. She stands by her locker looking around for her only to spot her near the exit of the school. Sarah quickly tries to catch up to the girl but she walks out of the school before she can catch her. Sarah goes to push through the large glass doors when she stops in tracks. Suddenly it all makes sense. 

Sitting in front of the school among the Audis, Mercedes, and even a couple of Corvettes, is a shitty hippy van and three boys who have obviously just come from The Cut. 

There’s the blonde who is standing outside the van with his arms open wide and a smile as Kiara quickly walks into the welcoming embrace and lets out a little giggle as he spins her around. Once she’s placed on the flat ground, Kiara’s leaning through the front passenger window and kissing the passenger’s cheek and fist bumping the floppy haired driver. She then climbs into the backseat along with the blonde and the van takes off sputtering as they head for the exit of the school parking lot. She lets out a small laugh as she sees the passenger flipping off all the people who were staring at the misfit group.

Sarah would be lying if she said she didn’t know who they were. The driver was John B, a teenager from the Cut who often worked odd jobs around Figure 8 including on her dad’s boat. The passenger was none other than Pope Heyward, his dad was known for his ability to get whatever was needed to anyone on the small island, and it was said that Pope was practically a genius. And there was the blonde, JJ Maybank, he was infamous all over the Island, the tourons knew him for his killer weed and his many conquests in the bedroom, the Kooks knew him as the kid who had nothing to lose and never backed down from a fight, and the Pogues knew him as the son of Luke Maybank, and predicted that he would end up much like his father had. But Sarah didn’t just know them from the rumors and sightings around their small town. No instead she had heard countless stories about all of the pogues from Kiara, who apart from the last year, had been a member of the small group of misfits. 

Sarah felt a different twinge, one of jealousy. Over the last year Kiara had ignored the texts and invites from the guys, in order to try to fit in and be a part of the Kooks. And despite all of that the boys had clearly welcomed her back with wide open arms. She couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to have friends like that. Half of the time her friends would ignore or ice her out for a week just for wearing a shirt that they deemed ugly or talking to a guy that they thought was below them. Yet these 4 obviously accepted one and another despite the scars and insecurities that plague each one of them.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Kiara's perspective after everything that happened with Sarah. There will be one more before the time jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place at the same time as the last one. Please enjoy.

Kiara bit her lip as the tears rolled down her face. She stared at her phone scrolling through instagram seeing hundreds of photos and videos of the party going on at Sarah’s house… The one Kiara hadn’t been invited to. 

When Kiara’s parents told her she was switching to the Kook academy a couple of weeks before the beginning of the school year, she was enraged. She hated everything the Kooks stood for and she knew it was her parents lame attempt at getting her away from the boys she chose to associate with. At first she had refused, claiming she would drop out or fail out if they forced her. But Pope and John B both convinced her that this could be a real opportunity for her future and might not be worth the fight with her parents. So eventually Kiara had relented. On her first day she had been ignored for the most part except for the people whispering and pointing to her. Most of these kids had been going to school together since they were in Kindergarten and now here Kiara was coming in as a freshman and a newbie. She was sitting at a table in the library wishing she was hanging out with the Pogues instead of reading a book about saving sea turtles all alone. Then Sarah walked over and invited her to join her to save baby sea turtles. She was shocked that the queen of the Kook academy was talking to her. That one day was all it took for her and Sarah to become inseparable until today. 

She hadn’t meant to distance herself from the Pogues it happened gradually and over time. It started when she suddenly had plans every weekend so she turned down the boys invitations to hang out and get together. She noticed her parents nagged less and paid less attention to what she was doing when she was hanging out with Sarah over the boys. That was a nice reprieve so she started to spend more time with Sarah and the Kooks and less time with the Pogues. She knew she had hurt them when she had abandoned them and every time she saw them out at a kegger or around the Wreck her heart ached and yearned to be with them. She missed the days when she could pull on a pair of cut off shorts and a big t-shirt and be welcomed. The days where she could get drunk on beer and collapse on the couch without being judged but instead these days she wore dresses, heels, and make-up to cover any tiny blemish. She sipped red wine and spoke in long eloquent sentences. She hated it. She hated who she had become and over all how it made her feel. 

She had met the Pogues in the 4th grade right after she had moved to the island. She had decided she wanted to learn to surf right after moving there. So after watching multiple tutorials on Youtube, Kiara figured she could do it. So she walked to the beach dragging her new surfboard behind her. She paddled out into the surf like the tutorials had said and sat on her board only to be knocked off by the first wave. She did her best to catch her breath before getting slammed by another wave. John B, Pope, and JJ had been surfing the same beach the same day and seen her get pummeled by wave after wave. The minute they saw Kiara disappear into the ocean they headed her way. John B pulled her up onto his board while JJ chased hers down. After she had recovered they offered her some pointers and the four of them spent the rest of the summer at the beach surfing from morning to night apart from the few breaks where they ate packed snacks and drew silly pictures in the sand. From that moment up until the first day of Freshman year the 4 of them spent all their freetime together.  
Kiara bit down on her lip knowing what she needed to do. She opened her bedroom door and listened only to be greeted with silence. Her mom had mentioned some stupid book club get together at the country club they belonged to and her dad was likely still at the Wreck dealing with the hundreds of tourists that flood the island. So Kiara slipped a hoodie over her crop top and blue jean shorts before pulling on her ripped converse. It was the most Kiara had felt like herself in months. She grabbed her phone and car keys before shutting the door behind her. She quickly scribbled a note to her parents saying she was going to stay the night at Sarah’s before walking down to the basement. She grabbed two cases of the beers her dad kept stocked just in case something ever happened to the Wreck’s delivery. She slid them in the passenger seat before climbing into her car. She drove the all too familiar route to the Chateau. It was one she could do in her sleep after the years and months of walking, biking, and eventually driving it. 

She cut the engine in the chateau’s driveway. She had heard about Big John’s disappearance two weeks ago and had picked up her phone to call John B before realizing that he probably didn’t want to hear from her. She had set her phone back down and gone off to some dumb Kook party with Sarah but John B had been on her mind the entire time. Right now the Chateau looked exactly like it had the last time she had been here. The house was lit up inside but she could hear the music and laughter coming from the back porch where the Pogues usually hung out. She bit her lip steeling her nerves before grabbing the two cases of beer out of the passenger seat and walking towards the where she could see the faint glow of a joint. 

“Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in.” JJ spat out angrily as he looked at her through the smoke. 

Kiara just bit her lip, “Hey.” She replied quietly, setting the beer on the ground by her. They had every right to be mad at her and she was willing to let them vent their frustrations on her as long as they didn’t reject her. She’s not sure she could handle a second rejection in a single night. “John B… When I heard about Big John I wanted to call but I didn’t think you’d want to hear from me. I’m so sorry.”

John B stared at her warily before starting to crack. He walked across the small space and to Kiara’s surprise he pulled her into a tight embrace. He had lost too much in his short life to hold onto grudges. Besides he felt that Kiara clearly needed this hug as bad as he did. 

When John B first hugged her Kiara had stiffened before she gave into the hug. The familiar embrace broke down what little control she had over her emotions as the tears came rushing down her face. She could feel John B’s quiet sobs shaking him, knowing that they each were dealing with their own pain. Pope was next to join the hug which surprised everyone because Pope was never a big fan of hugging but it felt nice. JJ was last but he knew he wouldn’t be able to last. He hated to see people in pain. He had spent so much of his life in it that he never would wish it on anyone else.

After what felt like hours but was actually only a couple minutes they broke apart. They spent the next 4 hours catching up and finding their rhythm again. Of course there were some harsh feelings and words but those slowly gave way to good intentioned jokes and jabs at one and another. They spent the time drinking and smoking weed and relishing the feeling of being whole again. 

Around 2 in the morning both Pope and John B had crashed out. Pope was passed out on the couch on the screened in porch and John B had gone to his room to get a sweatshirt only to never return. Kiara went to check on him only to see him passed out on his bed. He always looked so much younger when he was sleeping. She carefully pulled a blanket over him and plugged his phone into the charger. She then made her way back out to the patio. 

JJ had moved over to the hammock in the yard. Kiara hesitated to still feeling a bit like she was on probation but she pushed any concern aside making her way out to the hammock. She didn’t wait for the blonde to offer her a seat just climbing in next to him allowing gravity to pull the two right next to each other in the middle of the hammock. JJ wordlessly passed the joint Kiara and mumbled, “Want to talk about it?”

Kiara looked at him from the corner of her eye as she took a hit letting the smoke billow above them before getting caught in the wind. “She threw a party and invited everyone but me.” Kiara practically whispered she felt the tears filling her eyes again. 

“What a bitch.” JJ remarked, smiling when Kiara let out a little giggle, “You should totally call the cops on her party.” 

“JJ! I can’t do that!” Kiara shoved his shoulder playfully. 

“Sure you can.” He leaned to his side pulling his phone from his pocket he dialed 9-1-1 but didn’t hit send and passed the phone to her, “This is your chance to make her pay. Because you and I both know the Kooks never have any real consequences.” 

Kiara bit her lip before grabbing the phone and hitting send, she almost hung up when she heard the operator pick up, Kiara made her voice sound really high and a little scared, “Hi yes my neighbor at Tanny Hill is having a party and there are a ton of teenagers who are drinking. I’m really worried that someone is going to get hurt.” Kiara paused listening to the woman explain they would send a cruiser or two out to investigate. Kiara then hung up the phone and broke out laughing, “Oh my God I can’t believe I just did that.”

“That makes two of us.” JJ said with a big smile on his own face, “But you feel better don’t you.”

“Yeah but I think that has more to do with the company than the phone call.” She smiled softly at JJ, “Over the last couple of months I would look at myself in the mirror and wonder how I ended up here. So unhappy and so unme. Part of the reason I never came back is because I didn’t think you guys would want me back. I fucked up so bad.” Kiara admitted unsure if she just needed to get this off her chest or if it was the alcohol and weed that had caused her confession. 

“Kie.” JJ used the nickname the boys had given her years ago as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “You’re always welcome here, you should know that by now. We’re the pogues, the rejects, the bait. You don’t ever have to worry about us not accepting you.” He placed a careful kiss to the crown of her head as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Thank you.” She mumbled sleepily feeling comfortable for the first time in months.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara is nervous about returning to school after being burned by Sarah and exacting her revenge, But thankfully she's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last one of this timeframe the next one is after Sarah and John B vanished. So when I originally wrote this story I was going to skip and just write after they had come back but I actually enjoyed writing a bit about the timeframe when they were gone. So I hope you all enjoy feel free to ask me any questions if you have any.

Kiara had admitted Sunday night that she wasn’t looking forward to returning to school on Monday. The Pogues did what they could to cheer her up and encourage her but the biggest encouragement came from JJ as he sent her goofy memes to make sure she was smiling. Most of them were mocking the entitled asshole ways of the Kooks. 

She wasn’t surprised that people were whispering about her and Sarah’s falling out the next day at school. Or that people stared at her unusual outfit. Kiara wore her favorite cut off shorts that were frayed at the end, one of the boys ripped up t-shirts, her light blue bandeau peeking through the slits and arm holes, and her ripped converse. It was a stark contrast to the blue skirt, white blouse, and white wedges she had worn on Friday. But she had decided that she was going to be above it all. She was better than anyone of these stuck up assholes, not to mention she had three of the best friends in the entire world, who gave a shit what some trust fund baby thought.   
\---------------------  
It was almost lunch time when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, Kiara rooted around in her pocket for it and stared at the message on the screen.

JJ [11:54am]: meet me outside on ur lunch break. btw this school has a fucking indoor pool? rich people

Kiara looked around confused as to why JJ would be outside the school during her lunch break but she couldn’t help but feel relief at the thought of not having to go into the cafeteria with everyone else. 

Kiara [11:56am]: okay. they have 2. one for diving and one for laps.

JJ [11:57am]: fuck.

As soon as the bell rang Kiara gathered her things and headed for the exit she ignored the looks she got from her fellow classmates and without bothering to see if anyone was watching she walked out of the front doors of the school. A huge smile broke out on her face when she spotted John B, JJ, and Pope all standing by the twinkie waiting for her. 

“What are you guys doing here?” She questioned, elated to see them. 

“We’re breaking you out. Now come on before someone calls security we all kind of stick out!” John B called from the driver seat. Pope whooped as Kiara quickly climbed into the backseat and they drove off.  
\-------------------------  
Kiara hadn’t felt happier in a long time even after the Pogues dropped her back off at the dreaded school. She smiled and waved at them as they drove out of the parking lot when she suddenly felt a hand on her arm, she tensed thinking she was about to get busted by security but relaxed when she realized it was just Ryan. Ryan was a good friend of Topper’s, Sarah’s boyfriend. He had introduced her and Ryan at the beginning of the year and the two hit it off rather quickly much to her surprise. He was the opposite of everything she usually found attractive in a guy, rich, played golf, didn’t have much of a sense of humor, wore loafers, and always acted like he was so much better than everyone. Now that he stood in front of her Kiara couldn’t help but wonder why she had ever found this boy attractive. 

“What do you want?” She asked, removing her arm from his grip. They had actually broken up two weeks ago when she caught him snorting cocaine and then taking a tequila shot out of some girl’s belly button. She hated the fact that she had actually given her virginity to this pig but dwelling on the past didn’t get her anywhere. 

“What the hell are you doing hanging out with those things?” He glared after the van which had disappeared out of their sight. 

“Those things are my friends not that you would know what that was like. Not to mention we broke up 2 weeks ago you have no say in who I hang out with.” She tried to get past him so she could get back into the school but he blocked her path again. 

“Don’t you understand how people are going to talk. Even if we have broken up, I have a reputation and I can’t have people saying that my ex-girlfriend is now some Pogue whore.” He snapped. 

Kiara slapped him across the face, “Don’t ever call me a whore. And I could care less if people talk, let them.” She gave him a sweet smile before shoving past him this time he stumbled backwards. 

\---------  
Kiara couldn’t believe it but not only had the Pogues ditched the period before their lunch and their lunch they also had driven back over to the Kook academy after they got off school so they could pick her up. She honestly didn’t deserve friends like them. She quickly walked out of the school not bothering to drop off her last books into her locker. She was eager to be around people she actually liked especially after the rumor broke that she had called the cops on the party Friday night. Ever since then people no longer attempted to whisper their snide remarks or dark comments. 

She smiled as she spotted her boys waiting for her. JJ stood outside the van waiting with literal open arms, she rushed over to him letting out a light laugh as he spun her in a circle. She then leaned through the passenger window planting a soft kiss on Pope’s cheek, smiling at the way he flushed before fist bumping John B. She climbed into the backseat of the van with JJ following her. She couldn’t help but laugh as Pope flipped off all the gawkers that watched them pull away.  
\---------  
Kiara laid out on the deck of the HMS Pogue. Her sweatshirt, or more accurately the sweatshirt that belonged to one of the boys was bundled up into a ball and stuffed underneath her head. She had her eyes closed and just listened to the boys bickering and talking among each other. 

She suddenly shot up when she felt the cold drops hitting her stomach. She hugged her stomach as she glared at John B who stood over her chuckling. He passed her the beer he had just shaken the drops of condensation on her. She took it gratefully but didn’t bother to say that to him. He sat down next to her. “You okay?”

“Honestly, I’m better than I have been in months. I’ve missed you guys so much, I’ve missed being me, and feeling like that is enough.” She paused before speaking up again, “What about you? Are you okay? You’re the one---” She didn’t finish that sentence.

“Somedays are better than others. I just keep hoping and wishing he’ll walk back through those doors with a smile and some lame excuse as to where he’s been the last couple of weeks.”

Kiara rested a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry, John B. I can only imagine.” She placed a quick kiss on his cheek feeling like there was nothing she could say that would make this situation any easier.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After John B and Sarah have vanished, Kiara and JJ lean on one another to get through this challenging time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is after Kiara's kook year, this is during the time John B and Sarah are missing. I hope you guys enjoy please comment or give Kudos.

It’s been 3 days since Kiara’s once manageable life suddenly felt hopeless. After John B and Sarah disappeared into the stormy ocean, Kiara’s parents had dragged her back home despite her protests. She could hear them arguing late at night in hushed voices about what they needed to do to ‘fix’ their once perfect daughter. Send her away to boarding school, force her into therapy, keep her away from those kids from the cut. Kiara wanted to yell that she didn’t need to be fixed. That all she really needed was her friends… Pope, the genius that challenged her to learn more and dream bigger, John B, the rock and yet the adventurous one who never let one of them go without a smile for too long, Sarah… who she was just starting to figure out how to mend the once shattered relationship, and then there was JJ, her heart ached to just even think his name, the way his torso was covered in black and blue bruises that day he broke down, clinging to her in the hot tub, but despite all of his pain he never failed to have a smile and a joke at hand. She needed them… all of them. 

It was 3 days before the tropical storm finally relented and she heard her parents heading out to work. Her mom was a popular real estate agent on the island and sometimes on the mainland as well. Her dad would be heading down to the Wreck to take in the storm damage and determine what needs to be done. As soon as the drone from her parents’ cars died down she was out of her bed. She pulled on a pair of jean shorts over her bikini and then slid a loose tank on over that. She tied her hair back in a messy ponytail before sliding her feet in her worn converse. She grabbed her phone off the night stand and walked out of the room. She scribbled a quick note that she was fine and was doing something for herself but she would text them later before slipping from the house.

Kiara hesitated outside of the chateau staring at the raggedy building as she thought back to the last time she had been inside, she waited another second preparing herself for the fact that she wasn’t going to hear, ‘Hey Kie’ coming out of her best friend’s mouth. Or his lazy smile as he stretched out at the kitchen table with beer even though it was only 11 in the morning. Once she felt strong enough she entered the chateau, she looked around shocked to find that she wasn’t alone. She almost felt relieved to see the mop of blonde hair lying face down on the pull out. Almost but not entirely considering she could smell the alcohol seeping out every pore of him. She walked into the kitchen grabbing a pitcher that they often used to pour beer and lemonade on particularly warm days, she filled it with cold water and walked back over to the blonde. She waited only a second before tipping the pitcher and pouring the water all over JJ. 

“What the fuck?!” JJ yelled as he jumped up from the pull out, he spotted Kiara standing next to the pull out holding the pitcher and glared at her, “What the hell is your problem?”

“My problem? You’re the one that smells like you just climbed out of the back alley behind a bar.” She sneered, “Get changed, we're going to help with the beach clean up.”

“Like hell I am.” He snapped, climbing off the bed and shaking his hair not caring where the water drops flew. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge grabbing another beer out of it.   
Before he could crack the top Kiara had pulled it from his hand and set it on the counter behind her, “Seriously JJ? This is what you’re going to do? Drink yourself into oblivion everyday so you don’t have to face reality?! This isn’t you! This is your dad.” She knew it was a low blow bringing up his dad but she needed to get him to snap out of it. 

“I’m nothing like him.” He spat fiercely at her. Stepping closer to her, in an attempt to reach around her and grab the beer. Kiara caught on to his intentions pretty quickly and responded by shoving his chest causing him to stumble back into the fridge and she moved closer to him so they were only inches away from each other. 

“Then prove it. Be better. Do better. Instead of drinking until your liver craps out, go change your clothes and come with me.” Kiara challenged him knowing JJ loved nothing more than a good competition. The two stared at each other, each one was watching the other waiting for one of them to give a step.

“Fine. But I expect food.” JJ caved before pushing past her and disappearing into the room he had claimed as his own years ago. He returned 15 minutes later in dry clothes looking a little bit more alert then he had earlier. 

\---------

“Why didn’t you drag Pope’s ass out here?” JJ grumbled as he walked behind Kiara, holding a trash bag and trash pinchers. While Kiara was focused and determined to get this beach as clean as possible. JJ spent most of the time stabbing things with pinchers and complaining. 

Kiara bit her lip at his question. She hadn’t thought much about the kiss with Pope especially since a couple of hours after it had happened one of their best friend’s had gone missing and was now presumed dead. 

“Kie?” JJ stared at the brunette, his voice was softer than it had been in awhile. He could see the mental battle going on in her mind, it was a look he was familiar with all too often. 

“Because I knew you would need the distraction.” She lied not wanting to deal with the questions and implications she would have if she told the truth. JJ, seeming willing to go along with the answer she gave as he didn’t ask anymore questions, just started to pick up some trash that had been shoved into the corner of the beach by the storm. “JJ.” She started looking at his back as he worked to get a piece of trash out of the grips of seaweed. 

“Hmm?” He answered not bothering to look up from the task he was working on. 

“Thank you.” She muttered quietly. To be honest asking him to come out here was as much for her as it was for him. Being forced to spend a couple of hours out here on the beach with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company was sure to be a disaster waiting to happen. At least with JJ his constant grumbling and comments kept her mind from wandering much. 

“Yeah whatever but you’re still buying lunch and dinner.” He responded causing Kiara to smile.   
\-------------

“JJ STOP!” Kiara shrieked as she tried to get away from the blonde. JJ held a particularly rancid fish that clearly washed up onto the beach during the storm and since the storm had cleared it had been cooking in the sun. “I’m serious if you touch me with that I will kill you.” She threatened as she faced the boy who had a big mischievous grin eating up his face as he held the fish out in front of him halfway between him and Kiara. “JJ! I’m not going to buy you lunch or dinner.” She desperately bargained with him. 

JJ lurched forward towards her and Kiara gasped taking a couple steps backwards. JJ tossed the fish aside but wrapped his arms around Kiara’s waist as she tried to run away from him. He lifted her off the ground and started to walk towards the ocean. “JJ!” Kiara yelled but she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped from her lips. 

“Just consider this as getting you back for pouring ice water on my head at 7AM this morning.” He retorted as he walked closer to the ocean. 

“It was 10AM! And you deserved it!” She eyed the ocean warily trying to fight off the smile that she could feel pulling at her lips. She let out a scream as JJ ran into the water and crashed them both down into a wave. “Oh you’re so dead!” She said as she attempted to climb out of the icy water. 

“I’d like to see you try, Carrera.” He smirked at her before taking off running. Kiara ran after him. 

\---------------

Kiara sat in the Twinkie slightly remorseful. For the last couple of hours she had been able to forget about the hardships they had all faced these last couple of days but being in this van suddenly caused them all to come rushing back. She let out a small shiver unsure if it was the uneasiness of being back in this van without the owner or if it was the cool breeze on her still damp clothes. 

JJ must’ve noticed the slight shiver as he reached behind the passenger seat and tossed a wadded up sweatshirt at Kiara’s head. 

“Thanks.” She muttered half sarcastic half earnestly. 

“Yeah well I can’t have you freezing to death before you buy me dinner.” He smirked, not taking his eyes off the road. Ever since John B and Sarah had disappeared he had been more cautious when he was around his friends. Honestly he could care less about himself but if something else terrible happened to one of his friends he’s not sure he’d be able to handle it. He finally pulled the Twinkie to a stop in front of the Wreck but instead of clambering out of it, he just eyed the building with hesitation. 

“What?” Kiara asked after pulling on the sweatshirt. Usually JJ was the first one out of the car when it came to food. 

“You know what, I'm actually not that hungry.” He attempted. 

“JJ.” Kiara knew that he was nervous about being around her parents. She couldn’t blame him, carrying around the name Maybank in this town was met with dark glares and harsh whispers. But JJ wasn’t his father. JJ wasn’t a bad kid or bad person. He was a teenager who had been beaten and ignored, he had to teach himself how to survive. Because his pathetic excuse for a father sure as hell wasn’t going to do it. So yeah that meant that he had stolen things, broken rules, and got in fights but it wasn’t because JJ had poor intentions it was because he wanted to live. “Hey. Come on, I promised you food. And a pogue can never break a promise.” She smiled at him softly before climbing out of the car and waiting for him to join her. 

Kiara led him into the busy restaurant and to a table that she had spent countless hours at. When her parents had first decided to move here it was so her dad could open the restaurant and since Kiara was only 10, her dad often set her up at a table with coloring books, books, and games to play while he worked tirelessly around her trying to build a business. She had carved her name into the wood one time during a particularly long day and at first her dad was angry but then he realized that it wasn’t just his legacy he was building but hers as well. Since then all of the pogues had carved their name into that very table as well as any waiter, waitress, busboy, or chef that came through the Wreck. It was a yearbook. It was family. It was love. 

JJ sat down and looked around the restaurant knowing that he shouldn’t be here. He knows that people had been talking ever since John B and Sarah vanished. Some people thought it was his fault, that he had gotten involved in drugs, and in turn dragged both John B and Sarah into it as well. Others thought that if John B and JJ had never been friends then it was unlikely that John B would’ve ever made the poor decisions he did. Trouble followed JJ and he brought it upon anyone who dared to be friends with him. 

“Relax.” She spoke softly to him as she carefully rested a hand on his clenched fist. “You did nothing wrong. You don’t have to act like you had.” She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and smiled as she felt his fist slowly unravel and he began to relax a little.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the next part of Take Me Back this one also takes place while John B and Sarah are missing. JJ and Kiara continue to lean on one another while just trying to get by.
> 
> Warning: There are mentions of abuse but nothing explicit or dramatic.

Over the next couple of weeks Kiara’s nights seem to blend into one steady routine. She’d say a weak goodnight to her parents before going into her room. She’d toss and turn in her bed before finally drifting off into restless sleep. After a couple of hours, she’d shoot up out of the bed with tears staining her face and her chest rising and falling so rapidly she’d feel like it might just collapse in on itself. She would then find herself walking to the Chateau and standing in the doorway of JJ’s bedroom, until the blonde noticed her, and welcomed her into the bed. Together the two of them snuggled under the covers desperate to fight off the nightmares that threaten to close in on them. Thankfully, it appears that the two of them have some sort of calming effect on one and another and they are able to sleep peacefully until the sun breaks through the blinds waking them. 

But Kiara’s comfortable routine suddenly comes to a screeching halt one night. It started the same way that all the others had but this time when Kiara reaches the doorway of JJ’s bedroom she finds his bed empty. JJ’s motorbike and the twinkie both sat in the driveway letting her know that he should be here. She bites her lip before walking away from the bedroom door, she finally catches a clue when she notices the light peeking out from underneath the bathroom door. At first she waits to see if he was just using the bathroom but when minutes pass and there’s very little sounds or signs of movement coming from the bathroom, Kiara grows concerned. She walks up to the bathroom door knocking on the door. “JJ?” She calls out. After not getting a response she tries the doorknob only to find it locked. Thankfully Kiara knows where John B had kept the key to open all the doors, she finds it unlocking the door and pushing it open, “JJ I’m opening the door.” Kiara warned before pushing the door open. 

Kiara couldn’t hide the gasp that escaped her lips when she spots JJ hunched against the wall by the shower, he’s slumped against the bathtub. But it isn’t how he’s found that concerns her, it’s his condition. His shirt is torn in multiple places where she can see the outline of beginning bruises and bleeding slashes. His face is adorned with a large cut on his forehead and is swollen and bruised. “JJ” She breathes out weakly before sinking down onto her knees next to him. “What happened?” She asks, already having a pretty good idea. She gets up and grabs a wash cloth wetting it a little bit before kneeling back down next to him, and carefully placing the damp cloth against the cut on his forehead.

JJ hisses at the sudden touch and Kiara feels a rush of relief at it is the first sign of consciousness that he had shown since she walked into the bathroom. “JJ, JJ.” She gently cups his cheeks with her free hand. “JJ open your eyes for me.”

“I’m fine, Kie.” He mumbled weakly as he didn’t bother to move. 

After nearly an hour Kiara is able to clean up JJ enough that he no longer looks like a guy who had been pummeled by a prized boxer. She finally is able to coax him off the bathroom floor and back into his room. She had gone to the freezer and dug out any frozen vegetable, ice, or anything cold. She had covered any bruise with a frozen item.  
\----------------------  
Kiara doesn’t fight with him over the next few days, she doesn’t question what happened. She just quietly nurses his wounds and spends hours watching mindless tv with him while he drifts in and out of consciousness. It’s nearly a week before JJ regains the color in his face and no longer flinches anymore when she cleans the wounds and bruises. And that’s when Kiara decides he’s well enough for their conversation. “You can’t go back there again, J.” She starts one day after she has finished cleaning JJ’s cuts. 

“He’s my dad, Kie. And as much as I want to ignore him and pretend the dumbass doesn’t exist he’s still my dad. And he was furious that I had stolen and lost the phantom.” 

“JJ!” Kiara snapped grabbing his face in her hands, “He doesn’t deserve anything from you. And you owe him nothing. You can’t keep going back to him..” Kiara suddenly feels her throat getting choked up at the idea of JJ ever returning back to his dad. “You can’t, JJ, please.” She feels the tears slipping down her face. 

“Hey, hey. I’m fine, Kie. I’m still here.” JJ spoke softly as he pulled her gently into his arms and hugged her. Kiara buried her face in his neck as she began to sob. 

“I can’t lose you, JJ. I don’t want to lose you.” Kiara let out through the strangled sobs. 

JJ pulled her back a little so he could look her in the eyes, “I’m not going to leave you. I’m not going anywhere, Kie. I promise.” He reassured her before allowing her to once again collapse in his arms. 

Kiara hated feeling weak and vulnerable. She hated the fact that the simple idea of JJ being hurt or leaving her has her breaking down in tears. But she knew if there was anyone that she wanted to be vulnerable or weak around it would be JJ. JJ was fiercely protective and loving over his friends. And anytime any of them had a problem JJ was there to support and lift them up. That night Kiara and JJ fall asleep tangled up in one another. Neither of them spoke of the night again.

\---------------------------

Relief finally comes a few days after when they receive a phone call from an unknown number, it’s staticky and cuts in and out but it’s definitely John B’s voice coming through the receiver. JJ and Kiara both celebrate that night with beers and a joint. Smiles and stories are exchanged underneath the starry night sky and for the first time since John B and Sarah had vanished they felt normal. 

They had exchanged a couple of phone calls and texts with Pope in the passing weeks. Where they found out that Pope was currently in the middle of actively applying and researching different internships and scholarships. Kiara was hoping that was the only reason why he had been so absent and it had nothing to do with the fact that she had shot him down and explained that the kiss was a meager and weak attempt to keep the Pogues together. 

But despite the fact that John B and Sarah were still hidden away in the Bahamas searching for the gold and answers on how to take down Ward and Rafe Cameron and Pope was trying to figure out his future; JJ and Kiara felt lighter and happier than they had in awhile. 

The second time JJ returned to the Wreck after John B and Sarah had vanished was after a long day of working at the auto body shop and assisting Heyward with deliveries. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans both were covered in oil stains and dirt but it was obvious that he had washed his hands and face. Kiara had been working the entire day dodging and delivering multiple meals and drinks to the Tourons that had poured onto the island. She was exhausted and a little overwhelmed when she spotted the blonde sitting at the bar. She couldn’t fight off the smile that spread over her face. “Hey.” She greeted him with a gentle brush on his shoulder as she moved to the otherside of the bar. 

“Hey Kie.” JJ smiled back at the brunette, “Rough day?” He asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“You don’t know the half of it.” She groaned, rubbing her neck feeling the strain on her muscles from a day of carrying trays of food and drinks. Just then the two heard a loud clanging in the kitchen followed by a string of curse words that would likely make a sailor blush. JJ looks at her as if to say ‘what was that’ Kiara responds with a shrug. JJ slides off the barstool and heads into the kitchen with Kiara following close behind him. JJ’s eyes widen slightly as he spots Kiara’s dad standing next to the oven door which was dangling precariously onto the hinges. 

“Dad? What the hell happened?” Kiara asked, eyeing the oven from her spot next to JJ. 

“The stupid thing crapped out on me again. And when I tried to call the guy that usually fixes it he says he can’t make it out until next week. I can’t go 6 days without an oven! This is a restaurant for crying out loud!” Mr. Carrera ranted still glaring at the oven. 

“Umm.. Mr. Carrera I could help.” JJ spoke up softly, as he played with the bracelets that were tied to his left wrist. Kiara recognized it as one of his many nervous tics that he had. Mike looks up shocked to see the blonde boy. He hadn’t realized that Kiara had had company nor that he was standing there. He hesitates for a minute trying to figure out how a boy from the wrong side of the tracks would know how to fix a 5,000 dollar oven. “When I worked at the country club the oven would break down all the time. I was always fixing it.” JJ explained understanding Mike’s cautionary gaze. Kiara stared at her dad partially hoping that he would give in without her intervention and partially curious to see what her dad would say.

“You know what, that would be great, JJ. Thanks.” Mike gave the boy a smile as he passed him the screwdriver he had been using just minutes before. JJ took the screwdriver and walked over so he was next to her dad as he observed the oven. Mike started to explain exactly what was going on. Kiara smiled at her dad and JJ interacting without any nasty glares or undermining comments. She stares for a few more seconds before a server is calling out for her help. She gives JJ’s shoulder a quick squeeze and her dad a warning look before heading back out into the restaurant. 

\-----------------  
Kiara sighed in relief as she locked the front door of the restaurant behind the last of the customers. She flipped one of the lights off in hopes that everyone would catch onto the fact that they were now closed. She undid her hair tie that had been keeping her hair back but after her hair touched her warm neck she decided to tie it back up. She made her way through the restaurant smiling at the few waiters and busboys that still hung around cleaning up and chatting about the busy day. She walked into the kitchen and nearly froze in shock. In front of her her dad and JJ were both laughing about something, her dad in his full cackle that only came out when he was really relaxed. JJ smiled when he noticed her standing there. He gave her a little wave. 

“Hey. How’s the oven going?” Kiara asked as she slowly approached them.

“This kid had it fixed up and working better than ever before in no time.” Mike said with a big smile as he gently clapped JJ on the shoulder. Kiara couldn’t help but notice the way that JJ flinched when her dad touched him. He wasn’t used to authority figures, especially male ones, being kind or gentle with him. “Are you all locked up out there?” He questioned his daughter. 

Kiara had to force her eyes away from JJ’s as she looked at her dad, “Yeah the others are just finishing up some last minute clean up tasks.” She explained. 

“Alright well you kids get out of here. You’ve both done more than enough for us tonight.” Mike gave his daughter a soft kiss on the top of her head before holding out his hand for JJ, “Thanks again, JJ, you really saved my ass tonight and anytime you want to eat here it’s on us.” 

“It was no problem, Mr. Carrera. And that’s really not necessary.” JJ smiled at the older gentleman.

“Call me, Mike. And I mean it, your money’s no good here. Text us if you’re going to be late, sweetheart.” Mike waved at his daughter before exiting the kitchen. 

“Okay what just happened?!” Kiara asked with wide eyes as she looked at JJ, laughing a little, “Since when are you and my dad on first name terms?”

“He’s a cool guy. And I think he was just really appreciative that I was able to fix the oven. I’m sure he’ll be back thinking I’m just some scum trying to take advantage of his daughter by tomorrow.” 

“JJ, you’re not some scum.” Kiara said softly cupping his cheek like she had done so many times before. “Now come on. I need a beer or two after the craziness that was today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've loved writing this story and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. Please comment and kudos. Thanks everyone!


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and Kiara find out that their friends John B and Sarah are coming back to live in the OBX. And while they're excited for their friends to return they're also torn the idea that their alone time dwindling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm working on another short little one shot, based on a song fic. Some implied sex no smut or details.

Kiara and JJ had received a couple of different text messages and random phone calls from John B and Sarah letting them know that they were getting close to finding the gold and how to take down Ward and Rafe Cameron. And promises that they’d be home soon. Pope had come around a couple of times to go out on the HMS Pogue with them or just spend the day hanging out together. But he had been really busy with his internship and scholarship applications so he knew that this freetime was spotty at best. 

Kiara and JJ had spent the last couple of weeks revelling in their friendship and time together. They’d never quite had an opportunity like this before, sure there were times when John B and Pope had passed out earlier than them, or days when only JJ and Kiara felt like surfing leaving them time to just hang out with the two of them. But spending days upon days without anyone else to distract them was new. And Kiara had to admit there were very few people that she could spend this much time with and not want to kill them. Sure there were times when JJ grated every nerve and pushed every button but he also knew how to pull her right back in and have her gripping her sides with laughter in minutes. 

Today was one of those days they’d think about for years to come. It was nearing summer and the tourist season was going to pick up in the coming weeks. Both JJ and Kiara sat on their boards floating in the middle of the ocean. Thankful for the peaceful day of surfing and vegging out like they used to. The summer had been busy for the both of them between JJ working for Heyward and the local mechanic and Kiara working at the Wreck, there were very few days where they both were free. 

Kiara watched as JJ caught another wave, he moved so effortlessly in the water. He was so graceful and naturally talented that Kiara often found herself breathless when she watched him glide through the water. Even way back in the 4th grade when the Pogues had attempted to teach Kiara how to surf, it was JJ’s lessons that really stuck with her. John B attempted to help but he seemed to just go with his gut when it came to surfing and that didn’t translate well in explanation. Pope was far too clinical and scientific when it came to his explanations. JJ was the only one that explained things in a way that was simple enough for her to follow. And by the end of the day she had actually caught and stayed up on her first wave. 

She whistled to gain JJ’s attention and then motioned that she was heading into the beach. He nodded and smiled at her. Kiara swore the boy was part fish as he could never seem to get enough of the ocean. She caught her last wave and rode it up to the beach. She dragged her board halfway up the sand before dropping it down where their bags and clothes laid. She grabbed her towel starting with hair and moving down her body. Once she was dry enough she grabbed JJ’s t-shirt and slid it on before pulling on one of his sweatshirts. It was the same one he had tossed at her face that day in the Twinkie, she had decided that it now belonged to her. She sat down on her board never really taking her eyes off the blonde. 

“He’s really talented.” A voice cut through Kiara’s peace and she jumped startled by it. She looked over her shoulder spotting a boy she vaguely recognized. He was like her, a kid caught halfway between the cut and Figure 8. She thought his name was Bryan but she wasn’t 100 percent sure. He often came to their Boneyard Keggers and would sometimes come to the Wreck or just hang around when they were out and about. “Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.” He said politely, taking a seat a good distance from her. 

“It’s fine, and yeah he is. Just don’t tell him that the boy doesn’t need an even more inflated ego.” She joked as she watched JJ paddle back out. 

Bryan chuckled softly, “You’re Kiara, right?” He looked at her. 

“Yeah, Bryan?” She questioned and had received a nod back. 

“I was walking along and spotted you guys out there. It looked like you two were having fun.” He explained. 

“Yeah. It’s been awhile since we’ve been able to go out and surf.” She bit down on her lip as she watched JJ wipe out on a wave. She held her breath until she saw him resurface and climb back on his board. 

“It’s hard watching your boyfriend surf, huh?” Bryan asked innocently, noticing the way that Kiara had held her breath when JJ had gone under. 

“What?” Kiara questioned, still staring at the blonde who was bobbing around in the waves, she finally tore her gaze away from him just long enough to catch a knowing look from Bryan. “What did you say?” She asked, feeling guilty for not hearing the first time. 

“Nothing. Hey tell JJ I said hi. And he needs to stop by Schaffer’s soon.” Bryan said standing up and dusting off the sand on his pants. “It was nice to see you again, Kiara.” The boy smiled politely before walking off. 

Kiara watched him for a minute before turning back to the ocean only to see JJ coming out of the waves. “Hey.” She greeted him, tossing him his towel. 

“Nice shirt and sweatshirt.” He said sarcastically then looked in the direction that Bryan had walked off with an unreadable expression on his face. “Who was that?” He asked gruffly.

“Bryan Lee… he said you need to stop by Schaffer’s soon.” She relayed the message to him noticing the tension in his shoulders. She frowned a little that was the opposite of how JJ usually came out of the water. After a day spent surfing JJ was usually relaxed and in the best mood. 

“Oh cool.” He mumbled before rubbing the towel over his hair, seeming to relax a little. “Want to go back to the Chateau?” 

“Sure.” Kiara stood up, dusting off her shorts and then gathering her and his stuff up in her bag. She went to reach for her surfboard only to notice that JJ had already taken it and was making his way to the Twinkie. She smiled softly at his thoughtfulness before trekking after him. That was the thing about JJ he was hard on the outside, made gruff comments, and snide jabs at you but he also had the biggest heart and was constantly doing small little gestures that made Kiara’s heart skip a beat.

One day Kiara had started her period and it had been a particularly brutal one. Instead of shying away in embarrassment JJ ran to the store returning with a bottle of painkillers, a box of tampons, and her favorite chocolate bar. She nearly lost it in that moment. Then there was the time when they were hanging out in the hammock at the Chateau when she complained that she was too hungry but also too tired to go get food. JJ hadn’t responded, just gotten up and returned 10 minutes later with a pb and j, her favorite chips, and a blanket. It was those little things that caused Kiara to smile and appreciate him that much more. 

On the way back to the Chateau Kiara received a text from John B and Sarah saying that they had everything figured out and would be home by the beginning of next week. Kiara relayed the message to JJ and while she was thrilled that her two best friends were coming home, especially after thinking they were dead, she couldn’t help feeling of loss she felt. She knew that once John B was home he’d be staying in the Chateau with JJ and Sarah would probably do the same. It would no longer be her and JJ and their own little quiet reprieve from the rest of the world. It would become the 4 of them… the 5 of them now. She was kind of shocked by the sudden feelings of sadness that overcame her.  
\-----------------------  
When they finally made it back to the Chateau, JJ left the boards on top of the Twinkie and made his way to the outdoor shower. In reality it was a hose tacked up to spray water down but after a day in the ocean JJ could feel the salt and sand beginning to sink into his skin. He bent over turning on the hose and tested the temperature. There were times when the water would come out scalding hot and others it would be icy, thankfully this time it was warm enough to be refreshing. He stepped under the falling water when he felt Kiara’s hands on his shoulder. He turned around shocked that she had followed him, usually she would go inside and shower in the bathroom or just crash out on the couch until she could shower at her house. Kiara had shed his shirt and sweatshirt and her soffee shorts at some point. She now just stood in her light blue bikini. Kiara kept her hands on his shoulders and stepped closer so the water was splashing on the both of them. JJ tensed at the closeness only mere inches separating the two of them. “Kie.” He croaked out as he stared at her, questioning what exactly she was trying to do. 

Kiara didn’t respond, just crashed her lips against his. JJ stumbled back a little shocked at the sudden weight pressing into him, he leaned against the house for support. It only took a few seconds for the shock to wear off and for him to respond, he wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss for a little bit longer before he pulled away and started to kiss along her jawline to her neck. Kiara bit her lip in response, she let her hands wander into his hair pulling on it as he hit one spot in particular. This only seemed to egg JJ on as he turned them so she was pressed against the house, he picked her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Maybe she was doing it to celebrate the fact that their friends were finally returning home, maybe she was doing it because she knew that once they returned home they would no longer have a moment of privacy, or maybe she was doing it because she finally had some excuse to do it. All she could think was thank God she was finally doing it. She should’ve been embarrassed by the moan that escaped her lips when JJ set her back on the ground and stepped back a little. She should’ve been… but she wasn’t. 

“Kie. Are you sure about this?” JJ asked, searching her face for any indication of what she was thinking or feeling.

“One hundred percent.” Kiara responded. She smiled as JJ leaned over shutting off the water and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the front door of the house. He practically dragged her at a run through the small house not caring that the both of them were leaving wet footprints from the door to his bedroom. Not caring as the two of them hit the mattress in his room both of them soaking the sheets on the bed. 

For the first time Kiara felt whole. The two of them clutching each other giving into feelings and tension that they had been fighting for months now. Kiara couldn’t believe the way that JJ made her feel, the way he had her squirming in pleasure beneath him or the whispers of sweet nothings he mumbled into her hair.  
\------------------------------

Kiara woke up the next morning to the sun shining right in her face. It took her a minute to remember where she was and why she was naked and tangled up in sheets. It took everything in her not to gasp in surprise as last night events came rushing back to her. She wasn’t sure what last night meant. But she did know that John B and Sarah were returning from the Bahamas next week, and that Pope’s scholarship applications were due about the same time so he would likely be coming around more as well. She hesitated before sitting up and looking around to find the bed and room deserted. She frowned but noticed that JJ had brought in her shorts, and his shirt and sweatshirt for her. It was the little things he did that got them into this mess in the first place. She thought to herself before climbing out of the bed getting dressed. 

Kiara walked slowly out of the bedroom and spotted JJ sitting on the back porch with his juul dangling from his fingers as he stared at the marsh behind the house. Kiara filled her mug with coffee, again a little thing JJ had done for her seeing as he doesn’t drink coffee, before walking out to join him. “Morning.” She said awkwardly, as she sat down in a chair across from the couch JJ was lounging on. Normally Kiara would’ve fallen down onto the couch next to JJ tossing her feet into his lap as she dangled her head over the arm of the chair but not today. The atmosphere felt tense and awkward between the two of them and she wasn’t really sure what they should do next. 

“Morning.” JJ responded, his voice still gravely from the lack of sleep. He began to fidget with his bracelets that were tied on his wrist. Most of which Kiara had made him. She had gone through a bracelet stage and was constantly making bracelets for the Pogues. Only Pope hated the way they felt on his wrist and instead tied them to his backpack. John B wore them but he was constantly losing them and getting them caught on things causing them to break. But JJ seemed to keep his in pretty decent shape despite his reckless nature. 

Kiara let out an audible breath before speaking, “This doesn’t have to be awkward, J. You’ve slept with a dozen of girls and pretended like nothing happened the very next day… We can do the same.” She gave him an out, given the uncomfortable situation her actions had put them in. 

JJ stared at her for a few seconds before he finally spoke up, “It’s not awkward, Kie. We’re JJ and Kie. We’ve always been JJ and Kie. We’ll always be JJ and Kie. Nothing’s changed.” He assured her. 

“Kie and JJ.” She corrected him and smiled as the two of them started to laugh.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's a bit of a time jump from the last part to this one. John B and Sarah have returned to OBX after finding the gold and making a deal with Ward. Kiara and JJ have settled into a routine of being friends but things might be more complicated than they originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on chapter 16. I hope you all are enjoying this story. Feel free to leave me a comment and some Kudos!

This takes place a couple of months after Sarah and John B had returned. They struck a deal with Ward once they found the gold in the Bahamas. They agreed that Rafe would admit to the murder of Officer Peterkin and they would only take a small portion of the gold money. John B was cleared of all charges and was able to return to the Outer Banks with Sarah. They each were given 25 million dollars in a trust that they could access at 25 but until then they were only given a small amount each year to get by. Heyward had agreed to be both John B’s legal guardian and JJ’s honorary legal guardian seeing as Luke would never actually give up his power over JJ. JJ and John B had been living in the Chateau together and Heyward checked in on the two of them weekly. Sarah lives with her aunt and Wheezie but honestly most nights she crashes with John B at the Chateau. It took a couple of months for things to get back to normal again, especially between Kiara and JJ. But by now they were all back in their normal rhythm. Neither one of them mentioned that night or had told any of their friends. They’re all 17 about to be 18.  
\-----------------  
JJ laid in his bed that he claimed on his own when he was only 12 years old. It was nice to hear John B’s familiar snore coming from the room next door. It was a sound he had missed in the months that his best friend was gone. He heard his bedroom door creak open, he frowned knowing that he could still hear John B’s snore. 

“JJ?” Kiara’s quiet voice broke through the silence in the chateau. 

“Kie?” JJ rolled onto his side grabbing his phone and looking at the time, “Kie it’s 3 in the morning what are you doing here?” 

“I couldn’t sleep…” She mumbled sitting down on the edge of the mattress. 

“That same dream?” This wasn’t the first or even the second time that Kiara had found herself at the Chateau in the early morning hours. She had been having bad dreams and nightmares ever since their Treasure Hunt- between thinking John B and Sarah were dead, the consistent fighting between the Pogues and Kooks, and JJ’s dad beating the shit out of him on more than one occasion- had left serious scars and they kept appearing in her dreams.

Kiara mumbled, “Yeah.” As she laid back on the bed. “This one we were walking to The Wreck when Rafe jumped out with a gun and then he fired off all these shots.” 

“Rafe is in jail, Kie. And he’ll be there for a while, it’s going to be okay.” He pulled Kiara closer to him. 

“I don’t know if I can ever forget everything that happened.” She mumbled again as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

JJ rested his chin on top of her head thinking himself, “I know, Kie. But we’re safe now. Come on now you know that Sarah will be banging on the door at 8. We should try to get some sleep while we can.” 

Kiara snuggled into his side as she attempted to push all the negative thoughts out of her head. She couldn’t tell you why the only place she felt comfortable was at the Chateau. She wouldn’t try to explain it to her parents or Pope or anyone else. Kiara was so thankful that after everything they had been through, she was able to still depend on him for nights when the monsters in her dreams just wouldn’t stop coming. 

________________  
The next morning

John B wandered out of his bedroom running a hand through his messy hair as he blinked against the harsh light. He went into the bathroom peeing and brushing his teeth before walking out of the bathroom at the same time that Kiara came out of JJ’s room. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He was used to seeing girls stumbling out of JJ's room first thing in the morning with various degrees of regret on their face. But seeing one of their best friend’s coming out of the room just felt odd. 

The first time John B had caught them John B had barged into JJ’s room to ask what he had done with his good vodka only to be surprised that JJ wasn’t alone like he had been when he went to sleep the night before. He was even more surprised when the girl rolled over and he noticed that it was Kiara. He had nearly dragged the half sleeping blonde out of the room and shoved him against the wall in his own bedroom. By the time JJ had been slammed against the wall he was now wide awake. He quickly explained to John B that nothing had happened between them. 

To be honest even after JJ’s half-assed explanation he still couldn’t really figure out what was going on between JJ and Kiara. He knew that she had snuck over here a couple of times before and fallen asleep but he had no idea why. After Kiara had given him the Heisman he figured she was standing strong on the no Pogue on Pogue macking rule. Sure he had heard that she had kissed Pope but Kiara had also explained to him one night that she had done it because it felt like everything was falling apart. Her kissing Pope was her hope that she could hold onto her family, her Pogues, her boys. But once the daylight hit again and she realized what she had done she had regretted it. So both Pope and Kiara felt that they needed to remain friends for the sake of the group. It took a couple of weeks but before they knew it they had all fallen into a routine and gotten back to normal. But he had no idea how he could explain what was currently going on between JJ and Kiara.

“Morning” Kiara said sheepishly snapping him out of his thoughts. She pushed her hair behind her ear and offered him a weak smile. 

“Morning.” John B responded he figured questioning her wouldn’t get them anywhere. “I’m going to get ready, tell JJ James needs more fish so we’re going fishing today at 9. Pope and Sarah are coming too.” He said implying that Kiara was a given since JJ, Pope, Sarah, and John B were all going too. 

“Okay. Thanks.” She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water and an apple. When she heard the bedroom door shut up she walked back into JJ’s room and sat down on the mattress criss cross holding her water glass and apple. She took a bite of the apple. 

“Could you crunch on that apple any louder?” JJ groaned into the pillow as he buried his face deeper into the pillow. 

Kiara just smiled at him. “John B said James needs more fish so he is taking the HMS Pogue 2. Your presence is not optional.” She let him know. 

“I can’t believe John B scrapped the Pogue.” After John B received the first money from the trust from Ward he had bought a nicer boat to get by. JJ had also used some of the money to buy a decent boat for himself, he used the excuse that he needed reliable transportation since he was currently working part time for Heyward and doing deliveries around the island for The Wreck, but Kiara was convinced that he really just wanted a boat of his own. 

“Yeah but the Pogue 2 can fit all of us a lot more comfortably. Plus it hasn’t broken down nearly as much as the Pogue.” She took a sip of water and then poured a small amount on the back of JJ’s head.

JJ jumped a little, “Damn it, Ki.” He rubbed the back of his head. “What was that for?”

“You need to get up.” She commented nonchalantly. 

“You suck.” He climbed out of the bed and tossed a pillow at her. 

“Thanks for that.” She put the pillow behind her head and got comfortable on the bed.  
\------------------------------  
A couple of hours later they were all sitting on the HMS Pogue 2. Sarah and Kiara laid out on the bow of the boat while the boys were pulling the fishing nets from the side of the boat. 

“You okay?” Sarah asked quietly, she didn’t want to attract the attention of the boys. 

“Yeah. I’ve just been tired. I haven’t been sleeping that well.” 

“Except for the days when you stay at the Chateau?” She took a leap, John B had mentioned that Kiara had come over a couple of times in the middle of the night and crashed on the pull out couch. 

Kiara just bit down on her lower lip. It wasn’t that she didn’t want the others to know that she had been crashing at the Chateau sometimes, it was more that she didn’t want them to ask questions that she didn’t know the answers to herself.

JJ happened to walk over in that moment holding three beers, he passed one to Sarah and the other to Kiara. He shook the cold water drops from the beer onto Kiara’s head. Kiara swatted his legs, glaring at him playfully. He just chuckled in response before flopping down in between the two girls. 

“Yes JJ please join us.” Sarah said sarcastically as she scooted over a little giving him more room. Sarah took note that Kiara did not make the same adjustment, in fact she noticed that the two were sitting shoulder to shoulder with their arms behind him then crossing over each other. 

“Come on, Sarah, you know you love me.” JJ joked with the young girl, bumping his shoulder into hers before immediately moving back to the same spot he was in before. 

“You wish Maybank.” She said getting to her feet and walking towards the back where Pope and John B continued to pull in fish.

“You okay?” JJ echoed the question that Sarah had asked earlier. 

“I’m fine. I actually got to sleep last night.” She gave him a smile, allowing her body to rest more against his. 

“You know that nothing is going to happen to us, right? I won’t let anything happen to us.” 

“J, you can’t promise that. We never thought anything would happen to Big John. We never thought Peterkin would get murdered, or that John B and Sarah would rush off.” Kiara explained, letting the pain of the past seep into her voice. 

“Hey.” He sat up straighter and turned his body a little so the two were facing each other now. He took her hands into his. “You’re right. I can’t promise that nothing will happen to any of us but we all have been through so much in the last couple of months, we can’t let it hold us back. We have to keep living our lives. We can’t be afraid for forever.” 

Kiara leaned forward and rested her head against his shoulder as JJ wrapped an arm around her holding her. 

The others remained at the side of the boat but Sarah had her eyes trained on the couple that still sat on the bow of the boat. She, John B, and Pope had all commented multiple times about how the relationship between Kiara and JJ had shifted. It seemed to happen in the time that John B and Sarah were gone in the Bahamas. During that time Pope had been busy with college scholarships and he had managed to get an internship with the county morgue. So he hadn’t been around a lot. This meant that Kiara and JJ had been left just the two of them. It started with JJ hanging around The Wreck more. Then the two of them volunteered to help with clean up after the tropical storm, at Kiara’s insistence. Then they spent their days off surfing and their evenings and nights at keggers and bonfires around the island. 

“What do you think is going on there?” Sarah asked as she continued to watch the two of them. 

“Nothing. When we all left they depended on each other. That’s all.” John B commented, pulling another net from the ocean. 

“Are you blind? There is clearly something going on there. Those two do not sneak into the Chateau crashing in his room because nothing is going on there.” Sarah blurted out. Never being good at filtering her words. 

“Wait what?” Pope asked, raising an eyebrow. 

John B gave Sarah a look before turning to Pope, “It’s not a big deal. JJ’s been staying with us ever since his dad… you know… And a couple of times Kiara’s come over and crashed at the Chateau as well. Nothing happened, we all just slept.”

Sarah noticed that John B made it sound like he had been aware that Kiara had come over but in reality he had had no idea until the next morning when they saw them together. The conversation was cut short when Kiara and JJ walked over and joined the group. 

“John B, don’t we have enough fish for today. It’s hot.” JJ whined. 

“You are such a wimp, JJ.” John B snapped back to JJ before observing the haul that they had brought in and feeling content he nodded to JJ “Take us back in.” 

“Yes!” JJ cheered, throwing his arms up.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara spends time with Pogues just like the old days.

A couple hours later, the sun had set and the fish had been dealt with; the teens all sat around a fire just outside the Chateau. After a long day of fishing and being in the sun all day they were all pretty exhausted and felt like the only thing they could handle was a relaxed evening by the fire. Sarah was snuggled up against John B, while Kiara and JJ sat by each other but Kiara was leaning against him completely, and Pope sat in a chair relaxing. Kiara took a sip out of her water bottle, feeling the weight of the day and the weeks of poor sleep. She felt her head finally sag onto JJ’s shoulder. JJ just shifted allowing her to rest comfortably as he took a sip out of his beer. 

Pope watched the two. He was kind of surprised that he didn’t feel jealousy like he thought he would. Instead he felt happy for the two of them and hoped that they would decide to confront their feelings instead of hiding them. He had finally come to the conclusion that his feelings for Kiara were most likely because she was the only girl he had ever been friends with and I mean come on she was hot. But after seeing the way she and JJ had been acting around one and another for the last couple of weeks he felt like they were meant for each other. They were polar opposites Kiara was level headed and logical, whereas JJ was reckless and acted on his emotions. Kiara was bright and open while JJ held up walls with a charming smile. But despite all of it the two made sense. They balanced one another. 

Pope downed his own beer and stood up, “I’ve got to get home. I’ve got my internship tomorrow morning and then I’m working for my dad.” He did his usual handshake with both guys and messed up Kiara’s hair as she was already nearly asleep on JJ’s shoulder. He leaned down and gave a hug to Sarah.

“I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon I’m doing a shift with Heyward.” JJ stated as everyone else bid their farewells as Pope walked over to the car he had bought with his portion of the money. 

“Yeah, I think we’re going to go to bed as well.” John B said after exchanging a look with Sarah. Sarah got up and hugged Kiara as John B did his hand shake with JJ and kissing Kiara’s head. Both Sarah and John B walked into the Chateau leaving the screen door unlocked as they usually did. 

Once John B and Sarah had left, JJ and Kiara had moved over to the hammock so that they could be more comfortable. Kiara didn’t hesitate to cuddle up against him resting her head on his chest. She felt his hand instantly tangle in her hair, playing with the strands of her hair. JJ smiled at how relaxed she was. His dad’s words were constantly slipping through his walls that he had built up to block them out, reminding him that he was worthless, stupid, dumb, unworthy of love or care. But everytime Kiara leant on him to provide her with comfort or support he was reminded that his dad was just an asshole drunk. 

“Thank you.” Kiara said sleepily.

“For what?” JJ was confused as to why she would be thanking him, he couldn’t seem to think of anything he had done to earn her gratitude.  
“For being here. For standing by me when everyone else walked away. For not asking questions.” 

“Always and anytime.” He kisses the top of her head as he notices her breath slowing down and evening out. He shifted getting comfortable in his position before closing his own eyes and dozing off.   
\------------  
After working all day at Heywards, JJ made his way through crowded Wreck. It was only the second weekend of the major tourist season and already things were in full swing. He could tell by the way hair stuck out of Kiara’s braid, it had been a really busy day. He smiled softly as he watched her greet the customer, he could tell that her smile was the fake one she used when she needed to be polite to someone. But the fake smile was quickly replaced with a real one when she spotted him, granted it was an exhausted one but it was real nonetheless. She walked by him carrying her tray and gave him a quick hug. “You just stopping by or do you want something to eat?” She asked as she handed her order to the cook. 

“Uh… I’ll get something to eat when you get a chance, no rush.” 

Kiara moved behind the bar and rested on her elbows looking at him. “I’m due for a 10 minute break.” She smiled at him before scribbling down his favorite order and passing it to the cook. “How was Heywards? Nearly as busy as us?”

JJ shrugged, “It had its moments.” He continued on once Kiara gave him a look knowing she wouldn’t take a simple answer, “It was pretty slammed all morning but then things got easier once Pope came back from his internship. But I had to suffer through hours of him droning on and on about it and honestly there is only so much I can take of dead bodies and autopsies.” He answered. Kiara giggled as she heard the cook announce that JJ’s order was ready. She grabbed it and passed it to him before stealing a fry off the plate. 

“Hey! Get your own food.” He playfully swatted at her hand. Before taking a bite of his food. Just a moment later JJ felt someone rub their knuckles on his scalp and JJ tensed feeling that it might be Topper or Kelce but relief poured through him when he heard John B talking. John B sat next to him on one side and Pope sat on the other side. “I was wondering where you disappeared off to,” John B said.

“Hey! JJ the oven is acting up again.”Mr. C called as he spotted the blonde boy eating at the counter. 

“Dad, JJ’s eating. He’s here as a guest not a worker.” Kiara gave her dad a look. 

“Ki, I don’t mind.” JJ said as he got up from his barstool. But pointed at Pope and John B, “Touch my food and I’ll kill you both!” He threatened before following Mr. C back into the kitchen. 

John B and Pope barely waited for him to be out of sight before they both jumped on JJ’s food. Kiara shook her head at their usual antics. She asked the cook for another order of fries knowing that the boys were going to continue to eat the food. 

“Since when are your dad and JJ on decent terms? The last time I saw the two of them he was calling JJ a no good delinquent and threatening to skin him.” John B said as he ate another fry and looked at Kiara. 

“Well when he fixed the oven after it broke for the hundredth time and saved my dad from a major jam they started to get along. And then there was the one time that Topper was harassing me and JJ came up and defended me. They just bonded. It’s weird because they actually really get along. It’s nice because then my parents are not grilling me every time I walk out the door.”

“When did Topper harass you and why didn’t I know about it?” Pope asked. 

“It was no big deal, he was drunk and just giving me a hard time nothing happened. He and JJ just got in each other's faces spouted off a bunch of bull shit and then Kelce grabbed him and pulled him away.” Kiara explained.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
A couple of hours later the Wreck had grown increasingly quiet. Most of the families had gone home to put the kids to bed and the locals were heading to parties or back home. It was now just the workers and the group. “Alright honey we’re heading out.” Kiara’s mom said as she kisses Kiara’s head. 

“Okay love you, mom. I’ll be home a little later.” Kiara stated though to be honest she wasn’t sure if she would be home or not. She had been able to sleep for the last 2 nights and she wasn’t sure she was going to give it up that easily. 

“Watch yourselves boys. Take good care of my baby girl.” Mr. C spouted off as he kissed Kiara’s head as well, “Lock up, Ki.” He walked off.

Kiara rubbed her face in embarrassment. “They are so embarrassing.” 

“They care about you, Ki. It’s nice.” JJ commented absently as he stared at his fries, thinking about his own father and how he could care less about him. Kiara seemed to know what he was thinking as she rested a hand on his arm and gave him a comforting squeeze. 

“Well Sarah’s out with Wheezie tonight so I say Kiara you text your parents and say you’re staying at Sarah’s tonight and the four of us go back to the Chateau and hang out. Like old times it’s been awhile since it’s been just us.” John B called out as he helped Kiara clean up.

“Wow. Not rushing off to sneak in a couple of hours with Sarah?” JJ asked, pretending to be shocked. 

“Shut up, asshole!” John B flipped him off over his shoulder. 

Kiara just laughed at the playful banter between the boys, relishing in the sound that she wasn’t sure she would ever hear again.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara, Pope, John B, and JJ spend some time just the four of them before going to the boneyard for a party... that just might end in some drama.

Back at the Chateau the group sat out on the dock where they had spent many times before. They all sat together drinking beers and shooting the shit the same way they used to. Before they all lolled into a silence. 

John B finally broke their silence with a very solemn tone, “Don’t kill me for asking but have you seen your dad, JJ?”

JJ tensed at the mere mention of his father. The last time he had seen him he had nearly killed JJ with his brutal beating. He had had a couple of broken ribs, scratches, and was covered in bruises. Thankfully no one cared enough to ask too many questions. It had happened shortly after John B and Sarah left and the only one who had noticed was Kiara. It’s partially why they grew so close so quickly, she helped nurse him back to health but no one knew about it. “No. Not in months.” He mumbled downing his beer. “Shupe, stopped by a couple of weeks ago and told me he had arrested him for public intoxication but they released him after he sobered up.” 

Kiara rested her hand on his shoulder then rested her head on top of her hand. She knew how much it hurt JJ to talk about his dad, “So Pope what’s this I hear about a new girl you met at your internship?” 

JJ glazed up at Kiara giving her an appreciative glance. “Yeah nothing like a good ole’ dead body to get the romance flowing.” JJ said sarcastically. 

Pope glared at John B, “You spilled.”

John B held up his hands in defense, “It wasn’t me.” He said intentionally looking at JJ. 

JJ gave Pope his innocent smile, “She guessed?”

Pope narrowed his eyes at him, “Yeah I’m she sure did. Besides it’s not really even a thing. She’s wanting to go to med school so she’s doing this internship to help her med school application.” 

Kiara smiled, “Yeah… And?”

Pope blushed slightly, “We hung out a couple of times after our internship.”

“Yeah while Romeo is romancing corpse girl I’m stuck running all over the island for Heyward.” JJ commented absently. John B snorted a laugh back when JJ called her corpse girl. 

Kiara smacked the back of JJ’s head playfully, “Be nice.” She said quietly so he could hear her.  
\----------------------------  
The next morning Pope groaned as he stretched out on the couch that sat in the living room. Somehow he always got stuck on this ratty old garage sale couch. John B took his bed and JJ had disappeared into his room only minutes before Pope had passed out. He wasn’t sure where Kiara had wound up last night because the last time he remembers seeing her she was heading to the bathroom. He hoped she hadn’t passed out there. He’d been there and it wasn’t exactly a fond memory. He sat up as John B wandered into the living room carrying a bowl of cereal. “Morning, Pope.” He groaned out sleepily.

“Hey.” Pope moved into a sitting position as John B fell onto the other side of the couch, “Everyone else still asleep?”

“Yeah JJ and Kie are both still passed out. They usually sleep until around 9.”

“Wait, what do you mean they usually sleep until 9? They usually sleep together?” Pope asked, confused. 

“Yeah Kiara has come over a couple of nights, she usually comes in the middle of the night at least after I’m asleep. They sleep in his room. It’s weird because Kiara is usually such an early riser and JJ can sleep all day if he wants to. But they seem to balance each other out.” John B rambled on. 

“I wish they would just admit they had feelings for each other.” Pope mumbled under his breath. 

“You and me both.” John B groaned. JJ came stumbling a little towards the door and leaned against the wall crossing his arms. “Morning.” John B greeted him. 

“Morning.” JJ grumbled before running a hand through his already wild hair. 

A few minutes later Kiara joined the boys with a cup of coffee in her hand. She leaned against the doorframe next to where JJ stood. She didn’t even blink when he reached over and took the cup of coffee out of her hand and took a sip. Kiara spoke up, “I’ve got a lunch and dinner shift at The Wreck but afterwards I heard there was going to a party at the boneyard.” 

The boys all nodded with excitement.  
____________________

Later that night Kiara sat around one of the many bonfires around the beach. She stared at the fire watching as the flames danced calmly, she was partially listening to the story another guy was drowning on about. When she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked over just in time to see JJ sit down on the sand next to her, careful not to spill his beer.

“Where’d you leave John B?” Kiara asked the blonde. 

“He’s over telling some tourists some slightly exaggerated stories about surfing.” JJ chuckled as he nodded over to where John B was standing surrounded by others. 

Kiara followed his glance and started to laugh as well as John B was telling the story with heightened hand gestures. “And Pope is over there flirting with a tourist.” JJ finished pointing to the young man who sat with a tall leggy brunette who was chatting animatedly. 

“I guess this means corpse girl is done with?” Kiara asked. 

“No not really. Actually I think that he’s trying to prove to us that he’s not that serious about her. But it’s Pope you know how he gets with emotions.” JJ commented. 

Kiara smiled at Pope and the brunette, she was happy her best friend was giving it a shot in the romance department. 

“Want to take a walk?” JJ asked, looking off into the distance. Kiara nodded getting up from the branch she was sitting on and dusted off her shorts before following JJ down the beach. This was the first time that the two of them had really had a moment to be alone without everyone else being around. She was shocked at how quiet things got after they moved just a short distance down the shoreline. She relaxed as she heard the waves continuously crash against the sand, the moment felt peaceful and almost perfect but the cool breeze sent a shiver running through her. 

“Here.” JJ pulled his sweatshirt over his head and offered it to Kiara having noticed her tremor just seconds earlier. She was thankful for the sweatshirt and had every intention of keeping it and adding it to her already growing collection.

Kiara pulled the sweatshirt over her own head and leaned against JJ as the two sat down on a washed up tree branch. “It’s hard to believe how much we’ve all been through over the last couple of months.”

“That’s life on the Cut for you. An adventure around every corner.”

Kiara opened her mouth to respond to JJ when she spotted two shadowy figures walking towards them. It was clear that at least one of them was drunk and leaning on the others but it was still too dark for them to be able to make out who it was coming up to them. Kiara felt JJ tense next to her just about the time the moon lit up the faces and she recognized Topper, he had his arms wrapped around a blonde hair girl that Kiara barely recognized from her year as a Kook. Kiara found herself thinking back to the last time she had seen Topper.

Kiara quickly looked around for something or someone to help prevent another fight from brewing among the two. She had no desire to nurse JJ’s injuries for what felt like the umpteenth time.


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts with memory between Kiara, JJ, and Topper. Before following up in the current moments when JJ, Kiara, and Topper are facing an uncertain confrontation.

The first part of this takes place during the time that John B and Sarah had been missing.  
\---------------------  
Kiara stood on the crowded dock waiting for JJ to show up. They had made plans to meet up after JJ got off work. It had been a week since they had heard from John B and Sarah, they had made it to the Bahamas safely and were currently searching for the gold. Pope was buried in multiple interviews for colleges and other scholarships so Kiara clung to JJ as a friend during this time of need. 

“Well if it isn’t my lucky day.” Topper’s voice cut through the peace Kiara had found in listening to the waves crash against the dock. 

Kiara turned and faced the blonde, disappointed that he wasn’t the blonde she had been expecting, she crossed her arms, “What do you want Topper?”

“Come on, K. That’s no way to greet an old friend.” Topper smirked at the uncomfortable look on her face, as he used her old nickname. 

“I’d hardly call us old friends. Now if you don’t mind I have somewhere to be.” Kiara went to walk past him when she felt his hand latch onto her arm pulling her to an abrupt stop. “What do you want?” She snapped at him. 

“Does your pathetic little boy toy know about your Kook year, specifically the time you spent with a certain boy named… Ryan?” Topper teased the brunette finding pleasure as she squirmed. 

“Let go of her, Topper.” JJ’s voice came out loud and calm despite the fact that all he really wanted to do was bash the guy’s brains out. 

“Speaking of the devil.” Topper smirked as he greeted the blonde but kept his eyes firmly on Kiara daring her to challenge him. 

Kiara pulled her arm from Topper’s grasp and quickly walked over to JJ, she grabbed his hand and started to pull him in the other direction. “Forget about him, JJ. He’s not worth it.” JJ started to let her pull him away from Topper not interested in causing a scene and attracting the attention of law enforcement or social services. 

“You know, Kie, it was one thing to be a Kook slut but being a Pogue slut is just disgusting.” Topper shouted after them. JJ froze and gently pulled his arm away from Kiara before storming over to the blonde, he shoved him against the dock railing and got in his face. 

“Talk to her like that again and I promise you’ll be eating your next meals through a straw.” JJ growled. 

“Like I’m scared of you.” Topper spat back but was not able to avoid the punch JJ threw catching him right in the cheek. But he recovered quickly and lashed out back at JJ. 

“JJ! Topper! Stop!” Kiara bit down on her lower lip hard enough to draw blood as she watched the two go at it. She knew that JJ’s cracked ribs were hardly healed completely not to mention the fractured wrist, she feared even worse injuries.

After a few more seconds Kiara let out a breath of relief as a group of older men broke up the teens. She instantly rushed to JJ’s side and started to examine him for any injuries. “Are you okay?” She asked as she cupped his cheek noticing that his left eye already showed early signs of bruising and he had a split lip that bled a little. She sighed in relief as it appeared those were the worst of his injuries. 

“I’m fine.” JJ snapped unintentionally still riled up from the fight but he instantly cooled off when he felt Kiara drop her hand and step back from him, he immediately reached out and grabbed her gently pulling her back to him, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” He pulled her into a hug as he watched Topper walk off with some of his friends but not without flipping the bird first.   
____________________________  
Kiara snapped out of the flashback as she watched Topper approach, she could tell the way he leaned on the girl beside him that he was already pretty wasted. “JJ don’t please.” She whispered quietly to him as she gently wrapped her hand around his upper arm and stood next to him. 

“Well if it isn't the boneyard slut and the town drunk.” Topper slightly slurred.

“Really Topper, that’s the best you can do? I figured with your special high priced education you’d at least be able to come up with clever insults.” JJ retorted trying to keep calm as Topper tried to rile him up. 

“Hey JJ I’ve been meaning to ask you is she as good on her back as she is on her knees?” Topper sneered as he smirked in Kiara’s direction making lewd gestures. 

Kiara tried to tighten her grip on JJ but she wasn’t quick enough as the blonde slipped through her fingers and started after Topper, “JJ!” But she was too late as JJ had already thrown a punch catching Topper in the nose. 

Topper stumbled backwards as he gripped his nose with both hands blood had already started gushing and was leaking through his fingers. The girl he had been with gasped and let out a scream as she noticed the blood, “Oh my God. Topper lets go… Before he shanks us or something.” She eyed the couple warily. But Topper ignored her and launched himself at JJ catching him in the midsection and causing them both to tumble onto the sand. After a few minutes of the two of them wrestling in the sand throwing occasional punches John B and a few others had heard the commotion and pulled the two apart. 

“This isn’t over Maybank.” Topper threatened as his chest rose and fell rapidly. His friends supporting him. 

“Like I’m scared of you.” JJ tossed over his shoulder as he attempted to dust off some of the sand. He watched as Topper and his group of friends made their way back over to where the rest of them were before he actually relaxed. 

“What’s wrong with you?!” Kiara yelled as she shoved JJ’s shoulder. Both John B and JJ were shocked by her outburst. It wasn’t like Kiara to get worked over something that wasn’t having to do with the environment or human rights issue. 

“What are you talking about, Kie?” JJ questioned confused as to why she would be mad at him. “I was just defending you.”

Kiara rolled her eyes, “I’m a big girl, JJ. I don’t need someone to defend my honor, it's not the 1800s.”

“So what, I'm just supposed to stand by and let that lowlife talk shit about you?!”

“It’s just words! You don’t have to react every time someone says something the least bit insulting.” 

“Fine the next time some Kook starts spouting off shit about you, I’ll just ignore it. Like you ignored us during your Kook year.” JJ huffed as he stared down Kiara. John B stood to the side awkwardly watching the two. Both JJ and Kiara were equally stubborn so he knew that this situation wasn’t going to end well. Kiara was the first to storm off after yelling Fuck you, in JJ’s face. JJ watched as she stormed away and shook off John B’s hand when he tried to talk some sense into the blonde. Instead JJ pushed his way back to the party and over to the keg quickly downing beer after beer. 

\-----------------  
John B had spent the better half of the last hour searching for Kiara. He had asked a fellow Pogue and a good friend of theirs, Leo, to keep an eye on JJ and make sure he didn’t attempt to ride his bike home or stumble into the ocean. Meanwhile John B was searching for Kiara, he sighed in relief when he finally spotted her sitting on the lifeguard tower. He quickly rushed over to her, “Kie.” 

Kiara quickly dried her eyes with the sleeve of JJ’s sweatshirt not wanting John B to think she was being an emotional girl or weak. 

“Kie...you know he---” John B started but was quickly cut off by Kiara. 

“Don’t, please. I don’t want to hear you make excuses for him or try to explain away his actions.” She said, noticing that they both seemed to lack the words to explain the situation accurately. He could tell that the young girl had been drinking and was already pretty wasted which was quite a feat considering he had just left her 30 minutes ago. After a couple of minutes in silence she spoke again, “Can you take me home? I’m really tired.” 

“Of course.” John B stood up and offered a hand to Kiara, he was thankful when she took it and got to her feet. The two of them walked back to the party. Kiara tensed when she spotted JJ talking to some redhead Touron while downing yet another beer. John B pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed them to her, “Go wait in the van I’m going to tell Pope, where I am going.” 

Kiara took the keys, grateful to not have to stand on the beach any longer. She quickly made her way up the sand to the parking lot and climbed into the passenger seat of the van. She rested her head against the cool glass feeling the weight of her long shift at the wreck and her argument with JJ starting to weigh on her. She wrapped her arms around her legs but in doing so she caught a whiff of the sweatshirt she was wearing and realized that it smelt just like JJ. She wanted to rip it off and toss it out onto the asphalt. But instead she just curled deeper into it and waited for John B to return.  
_____________  
John B finally found Pope who was still flirting with the same Touron he had been earlier. John B apologized to the girl before pulling Pope aside. “Everything okay?” Pope asked as he eyed John B worried. 

“Not really. I’ll explain later but I’ve got to get Kie home.” John B explained. Pope immediately started to scan the crowd looking for a specific blonde, figuring if Kiara was hurt or upset that JJ was sure to be right by her side comforting and taking care of her. 

“Oh.” Was all he said when he finally spotted JJ with his arm wrapped around the same girl he had been talking with 10 minutes ago. 

John B followed his gaze and nodded, “Yeah. Can you just make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid like try to swim or drive himself home?” 

Pope nodded, “Yeah just take care of Kie.” Pope gave him a small smile, before John B headed back towards the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to warn you. I am still writing but I'm taking a little bit of a break. I'm having some mental health problems, am busy with work, and school. So It might be a week or so before the next update. Sorry


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Kiara and JJ's fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: Sorry it's been so long since I've last posted. I actually got sick with COVID (but I'm now fully recovered) but for 2 weeks I wasn't really in the mindset to write or edit or anything. But anyways here is the next chapter. I'll try to post again soon but I'm trying to make up for the work I've missed and the schoolwork I have to do.

Kiara had her head hanging over the bathroom toilet as she continuously vomited up everything in her stomach. 

“Shit Kie, how much did you have to drink?” John B questioned in disgust as he held her hair back trying not to throw up himself. 

Kiara just muttered something into the toilet before going right back to vomiting again. She was semi- hysterical at this point, sobbing in between retching. 

“John B?!” Sarah’s voice rang out through the Chateau and John B wasn’t sure he had ever been happier to hear her voice. After he had talked to Pope he had sent a quick text to Sarah asking her to come over. He had dealt with a drunk Pope, a high Pope, a drunk JJ, and even a high JJ but he had never had to handle a drunk Kiara. And right now he was really glad he had asked her to come over. 

“In the bathroom.” John B responded as he attempted to get Kie to sit up. 

“Geez, how much did she have?” Sarah asked when she spotted the girl hunched over the toilet. 

“I have no idea. She had only had a couple of beers but then she and JJ got in a fight and she stormed off. By the time I found her she was already wasted. It only took me 30 minutes to find her so I can’t imagine she could’ve had enough time to drink too much.” John B explained. 

Sarah knelt down by Kiara and took over holding her hair, “Go get a glass of water and a damp washcloth.” She told John B as Sarah helped Kiara lean back against the bathroom wall. She put her arm around the girl allowing for her to lean against her. “Kie, what happened?” She asked softly not wanting to cause Kiara to become even more upset. 

“He’s jus---Just such an asshole.” Kiara slurred out. 

“JJ?” She asked remembering that John B had mentioned that they had had a fight. She wasn’t all that shocked, JJ and Kiara, always fought. The two of them were polar opposites so of course their differences came into play and often held them opposing sides of the argument. But majority of their fights ended with Kiara giving JJ puppy dog eyes so he’ll cave or JJ cracking a stupid joke to make Kiara laugh forgetting whatever she was angry about just moments before. Sarah had always just figured that fighting was kind of like JJ and Kiara’s weird form of foreplay. That it would lead to something more. But she never would’ve thought a fight would lead to this. Kiara nearly passed out on a bathroom floor and JJ nowhere to be found. 

“Yeah. He---He can-t just- keeeeep doiiing this.” Kiara stated, with a hiccup. 

“How about we talk about it in the morning sweetie. Let's just get you to bed.” She suggested when she saw John B come around the corner. She and John B helped Kiara up and into John B’s bed. They set an empty trash can next to the bed just in case she got sick again and bottle of water. Sarah followed John B out of the bedroom and into the living room. She sat down on the pull out couch and looked at her boyfriend. “What happened?”

“I’m still trying to process it all myself.” John B said as he sat down next to her, “I was talking to some people when I heard people yelling about a fight. I followed the crowd to see Topper walking away with some friends. Kiara was furious because I guess JJ and Topper got into it. They started yelling at each other. And then JJ made a comment and that set her off. So she told him to fuck off before she stormed off… And to make matters worse when we were leaving JJ was hanging all over some touron.” 

“Idiot!” Sarah mumbled, shaking her head. “I’m going to stay with Kiara tonight just to make sure she’s okay. Are you going to be okay out here?” 

“Yeah. I want to make sure that if JJ comes home he doesn’t try to find Kie. They both need to sober up and calm down a little before they talk again.” John B pressed a kiss against her lips, “Thank you.” 

“Always.” Sarah kissed him again before telling him that she loved him and walking back to the bedroom. Sarah laid down in the bed beside Kiara who was now asleep. She had slept in this room countless times but this would be the first time she had ever slept in here without John B. She couldn’t help but wonder if he had any other girls in this bed. She bit her lip, she knew she shouldn’t let these insecure thoughts cloud her mind but she couldn’t seem to help it.

“I think I love him.” Kiara muttered quietly, Sarah nearly gasped not because of what she had said but because she thought Kiara was sound asleep. 

“Kie?” Sarah asked. She figured that Kiara was talking about JJ but she wasn’t sure what to say back to that. 

“I’m so stupid. For falling for him.” Kiara sobbed out. 

Sarah figured the brunette didn’t need any words just comfort. So just silently rubbed circles into Kiara’s back until it no longer shook from the sobs. 

\------------------  
John B laid on the pull out staring at the ceiling. JJ hadn’t come home last night according to Pope he had left with the redheaded Touron about an hour and a half after he had taken Kiara home. John B knew that JJ was probably crashing at the girl’s hotel room or beach house but he rarely spent the night at a hook up’s house. He usually just came stumbling back in the house after getting laid spouting some bullshit about not wanting to give the girl the wrong idea by staying the night. It wasn’t that he wasn’t home, it was that he wasn’t responding to text messages either. JJ was usually pretty good about sending a snap or quick message saying that he was fine. He started to be good about it after Pope nearly had an anxiety attack because JJ hadn’t answered any texts or phone calls for 4 days. Hell all 3 of them had started to imagine the worse but their fears were squashed when JJ came waltzing into the chateau with the explanation that his phone had fallen into the toilet. Ever since then he’s been good about at the very least sending a K to let them know he was still alive. This time there was radio silence. He knew the fight with Kiara had added more stress to the situation. 

He tossed and turned for a while before giving in and getting up. He started to make coffee knowing that they all were going to need it, especially Kiara. He snapped around when he heard the screen door open and squeak shut. Only it wasn’t JJ, it was Pope, still dressed in the same clothes he had been wearing the night before. John B raised his eyebrow at his friend, “Long night?” He asked with a hint of teasing in his voice. 

“Not in the way you’re thinking.” Pope answered, sitting down in one of the mismatched chairs that adorned the kitchen table. “Claire texted me and asked me to come over.” Pope couldn’t fight the blush that was blooming on his cheeks. 

“Morgue girl? I thought you said it wasn’t serious?” John B looked at his friend enjoying the way he was squirming under the scrutiny. So many times it was John B who was embarrassed as his friends interrogated him about girls. JJ was usually blunt and up front about it and Pope didn’t have much to tell usually so this was a nice change of pace. 

‘It’s not---It wasn’t---- I don’t know.” Pope finally conceded. “I mean we just talked for the most part… But we kissed a couple of times.”

“Nice one, Pope!” John B hollered with a smile. He knew his friend’s confidence was never very high to begin with but after the Kiara debacle he figured that Pope’s confidence was at an all time low. John B was happy that maybe his friend was finally getting the attention he deserved. 

“Shhh! I don’t need the whole house converging on me.” Pope said looking around before speaking up again, “Where’s JJ?” 

John B felt his shoulders become stiff again at the mention of the absentee friend, “I don’t know. He never came home last night and he’s not responding to messages.”

“Really?” Pope was surprised by that. But he didn't have time to dwell on it because about that time Sarah and Kiara came out of John B’s room. Kiara looked pretty wrecked, it was obvious that she had had a rough night. Her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head and she wore the same sweatshirt she had had on the night before. The only difference is that instead of the jean shorts she had worn to the party last night, she had on a pair of grey sweatpants. Kiara didn’t say much, just walked over to the pull out and sat down, grabbing a blanket from the basket next to it and wrapping herself up. 

John B and Pope both exchanged a worried glance with Sarah who just shook her head telling them not to ask. She grabbed a gatorade out of the fridge and walked back over to Kiara offering it to her. “Trust me.” Sarah said quietly as Kiara hesitated at first. 

But Kiara trusted her friend and took the gatorade from her, taking a small sip. It was going to be a long day.


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara and JJ finally face each other after their fight.

The day had passed slowly and there was still no word or sign of JJ. John B and Kiara had played cards, watched tv, and just sat in silence waiting for JJ to reappear. Pope had sent them multiple texts throughout the day since he was stuck at the hospital interning in the morgue. Sarah had gone home after making them promise to send her a text if he reappeared.

Finally around 6:30pm JJ walked into the house, he kept his head down, and walked past John B and Kiara directly to the fridge where he pulled a beer out of the fridge. 

“What the hell?!” Kiara was the first one to blow at him, Kiara heard John B walk out of the house letting the door slam shut behind him. She was grateful that he was giving them space.

JJ tried to walk past her, still not looking up. Kiara reached up and shoved JJ against the fridge. “Where the hell have you been all day? Do you even realize how worried we’ve been?! You couldn’t even bother with sending a simple K so that way we knew you were alive?!” Kiara felt the tears starting to choke her up but she was not ready to put aside the anger.

JJ finally looked up at her and heard her gasp. She spotted the swollen and already bruised black eye and a split lip. She knew it wasn’t from the fight at the party because Topper was so drunk he was only able to knock JJ onto the ground. JJ held her gaze daring her to challenge him, to question what was going on. 

“JJ.” She said through the tears allowing the emotions to choke her. She gently raised her hand to rest it on his cheek. Tears escaped as she watched him flinch. “JJ you don’t have to go back to him, anymore.”

“He’s my dad, Kie! Whether I want to or not I’m tied to him for the rest of my life or until he’s buried 6 feet under. This is me, Kie.” He threw his arms out to the side. “This is who I am. I have cuts, bruises, and scars. My entire life love was expressed through closed fists, kicks, and whips from a belt. So yeah Kie if someone is challenging me I’m going to defend myself and my friends. I’m not going to change. So either get used to it or go back to your Kook life.” JJ knew that that last comment was harsh and he wasn’t trying to hurt her. He was just so tired of people complaining about him and criticizing him.

Kiara bit her lip watching as JJ was more vulnerable then he had been since the night he stood in the hot tub with bruises covering his torso and tears racing down his face. Kiara had known that the abuse had been brutal but she never thought about the ways it would have affected him. Instead of continuing to argue with him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her. At first once again JJ stood stiffly but slowly he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. 

“JJ.” Was all Kiara whispered into his ear. She pulled back a little leaving just a few inches between their faces. Kiara stared into his ocean blue eyes, blue meeting brown. She noticed the vulnerability in them, the pain, and sorrow. She didn’t wait even two seconds before crashing her lips into his. Pulling him closer to her. 

JJ hesitated at first but after a simple taste of her he couldn’t find the strength to push her off. Instead he let his hands grope at the flesh on her bare back. Kiara’s hand went to his hair pulling it gently. She heard him groan as he lifted her onto the kitchen counter. Kiara instantly wrapped her legs around his waist pulling away from him as he started to kiss down her neck. 

After a few more minutes JJ picked up Kiara with her legs still wrapped around her waist and carried her into his room. JJ placed Kiara gently on the bed before walking back over and locking the door. He pulled his shirt over his head and leaned down so he was hovering over her. “Are you sure?” He asked quietly. 

“Yes.” She met his eyes and nodded again. She sat up a little allowing for him to take off her shirt before laying back on the bed.  
\-------------------  
JJ laid on his stomach, his head buried into the pillow. Kiara laid next to him only she was awake just staring at the ceiling. Kiara had slid on her underwear and JJ’s shirt, she had her knees pressed against her chest, with her arms wrapped around it. She was chewing on her thumb nail. 

JJ didn’t roll over or even open his eyes but spoke up, “What are you freaking about?”

Kiara looked over at him, confused, “How would you know I’m freaking?”

“I know you, Kie. I’ve known you for years. I know when you’re freaking out.” At that point he rolls over so he’s on his back and folds his arms behind his head. “If you want to pretend like this never happened… We can. We can go back to the way we were before. Just like we did last time.”

Kiara rested her head on his chest looking at him. “I don’t want to pretend like this never happened. It does change things.” She kisses his bare chest. “Unless you do.”

“I don’t know, Kie.” He starts to play with her hair, “I’m a kid from the cut. My dad’s an abusive alcoholic with a drug problem. I’m never going to get out of here. You’re a figure 8, your parents love you, and you’re going places. Don’t get involved with me. I’ll just pull you backwards.”

“Stop, J! Don’t think that way. In case you forgot we both inherited the same amount of money from the gold. We are equals and you’re not your dad. You would never hurt someone that didn’t egg you on. You would never hurt me. You’re more than enough for me, J.” She leans up and kisses him, “You’re more than enough for me.” She whispers to him again.  
\-------------------------  
After twenty minutes of silence Kiara speaks up again, “Did you sleep with her?” She hadn’t wanted to ask but she knew that they would never get past it if she didn’t ask. 

JJ rolled over looking at her, “What are you talking about?”

“That redheaded Touron that Pope said you left with last night. Did you sleep with her?” Kiara bit down on herself trying to prepare herself for the answer. 

“What? No! I was talking to her but I didn’t leave with her. She was pretty wasted and her brother came to pick her up. I walked her to the car to make sure she was alright. But she left with her brother and I went to go check on my dad.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her down on top of him. He pushed some hair behind her ear staring right in her eyes, “I haven’t slept with anyone since the first time we slept together. I promise you. And Pogues don’t break promises.” He offered her with a soft smile. 

Kiara smiled relieved that he hadn’t slept with that girl. She kissed him deeply. “Do we tell the others?” She questioned. 

“Why don’t we just give it some time? We’ll just keep it between us and then we will tell everyone after a month or so. If it doesn’t work out things go back to normal and if it does then we tell them.”

“You want to keep me as your dirty little secret?” She raised an eyebrow at him as she moved to straddle his waist. 

“Dirty seems accurate.” He smirked at her pulling her down and biting at her neck. 

“I swear if you leave a mark, I’ll kick your ass.” She threatened him, smacking his chest. 

“What? You don’t want the others to know you’re taken?” He looked up at her through his eyelashes giving her a look that could just melt her like putty in his hands. 

“John B is probably already thinking something is up. We’ve been in this room for an hour now.” 

“It’s John B, Kie. He’s probably thinking we are fighting. You know how the boy hates confrontation.” 

“True. But seriously everyone was really worried about you last night. We should go and smooth things out with everyone.” She told him, giving him one last kiss before climbing out of the bed. Kiara grabbed the shirt off the floor and slid it on before shimmying her shorts on too. 

JJ remained in the bed watching Kiara as she got dressed, “Is that my shirt?” He frowned, eyeing the shirt that was draped on the young girl. 

“Maybe.” She smirked at him over her shoulder, “But you’re not going to get it back. Now get dressed.” She reached down grabbing his clothes and throwing it at him. “Seriously.” She walks out of the bedroom.   
_________________

Kiara sat in the hammock next to Sarah while John B, Pope, and JJ all sat in chairs around them chatting. She had to fight to keep from looking at JJ afraid that if their eyes connected it would be obvious to everyone that the two of them were doing more than just hanging out. She had already gotten weird looks from Sarah when she first arrived at the Chateau but Kiara decided to pretend like it wasn’t happening. Things had all smoothed out and Kiara was grateful that everyone was capable of just pretending like things hadn’t been complicated and messy the night before. 

She slowly closed her eyes resting her head against the blonde’s shoulder as she listened to the noise coming from her friends. 

“How’s the hangover, Kie?” Pope said with a slight chuckle behind his voice. Kiara opened her eyes just a little to see JJ staring at her with a curious look on his face. 

“It’s manageable. How was your night, Pope?” Kiara said dishing it right back at the boy, enjoying the blush that was tinting his cheeks. Pope punched John B’s shoulder. 

“Ow! What the hell?” John B grabbed his shoulder and gave Pope a look. 

“He didn’t say anything. I heard you two this morning.” Kiara answered. 

“Wait what did I miss?” JJ asked, looking between the three of them. 

“A lot as usual.” Sarah stated. 

“Pope spent the night with Claire.” Kiara filled in JJ but rolled her eyes when she was met with a blank stare, “Morgue girl.” 

“Ohhhhh! Nice one, Pope!” JJ slapped his friend on the shoulder with a smirk on his face. 

“If you guys ever meet her you cannot call her morgue girl!” Pope lectured them all with a serious look on his face.


	13. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a month since Kiara and JJ had made the move from friends to more than. They had mutually decided to keep their relationship quiet until they could be sure this is something they both wanted. And the more time that passed led Kiara to be more and more sure that JJ was the part she was missing from her life. Sometimes it scared her how much he meant to her, how hard it was for her to picture her life without him. 
> 
> It was John B’s birthday on Saturday and in typical Sarah fashion she decided to throw a small party on the HMS Pogue 2 before they would all go to the boneyard for a kegger. JJ and Kiara had decided that they would come clean to their friends on Sunday not wanting to take the attention off John B or spoil his birthday, especially since they’d been nearly caught by each of the Pogues and Sarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted this in months but I've kind of lost inspiration so I'm doing the best I can to write and add to this story as I can.

John B had gone with Sarah to hang out with Wheezie and Pope was out with Claire on his first official date with her, which meant that JJ and Kiara had the Chateau to themselves. He had invited her over for take out and a movie but that quickly morphed into abandoned chinese food on the counter and the two making out on the couch as the movie played in the background. 

JJ pulled Kiara onto his lap sliding her shirt over her head as he started to kiss her neck. That’s when he heard it. JJ quickly pushed Kiara into the seat next to the couch and roughly pulled her shirt over her head before grabbing a pillow and placing it on his lap. Kiara looked at him confused as she adjusted her shirt but that confusion morphed into understanding as John B came into the chateau muttering something about a stupid cat. 

“You okay, JB?” Kiara asked, looking at the boy. 

“Wheezie got a new cat. Turns out I’m allergic to cats and they hate me.” He muttered as he rubbed his red and watery eyes and held out his arm to show the scratch marks on them. JJ couldn’t help but bust out laughing at his friend’s interesting predicament. 

“Shut up, JJ!” He yelled grabbing the flip flop off the floor and chucking it at him. Listening to JJ continue to laugh as he walks into the bathroom. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Kiara knew it was risky. It was a Friday night and they had all been surfing before coming to party at a fellow pogues’ house. There was something about mixing alcohol with surfing and JJ that stirred a need in her. One she couldn’t fight off as she dragged the blonde into a bathroom before double checking that everyone else was preoccupied. 

“Can I help you?” JJ questioned her teasingly as he smirked. 

“Don’t tease, right now. We only have a couple of minutes before people start to get suspicious.” Kiara said as she quickly wrapped a hand around his neck pulling his lips to hers. 

“Why Kiara Carrera whatever are you suggesting?” JJ looked at her with wide eyes that were darkened with lust. 

“JJ- I swear to God if you don’t get over here right now it will be the last time you ever----” Kiara didn’t even finish her threat as JJ’s lips connected with hers and she stumbled back against the sink. 

They were just getting to the good part when the bathroom door started to open. Thankfully JJ’s reflexes were quick as lightning and he managed to slam the door shut before the person could get it open. “One minute!” He called gruffly this time actually locking the door. He looked over at Kiara who was staring at him with wide eyes and pink cheeks. He couldn’t help but chuckle at her. He pressed a chaste kiss against her forehead before helping her off the sink. The two of them readjusting their clothes. “We’re finishing this later.” JJ said before opening the door to Sarah who gave them a weird look. 

“I wasn’t feeling well. I think I might have eaten something that upset my stomach.” Kiara explained to Sarah, thankfully her flushed cheeks and slightly sweaty body helped to really sell the act. 

“Aw you poor thing. JJ can you go get her a sprite or ginger ale?” Sarah asked, snapping into mom mode as she pulled Kiara’s hair up off her neck and led her over to the couch in the living room. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
JJ and Pope were both exhausted from their long day of deliveries but they were both pleasantly surprised when they came back to Heywards to see Kiara and Claire waiting for them. After some discussion they decided to all go out on the marsh and eat the take out Kiara had brought. John B and Sarah were on their bi-weekly date that Sarah demanded they implement. 

Despite the setting sun it was still a warm evening made particularly muggy after a storm the night before. The four all laid on the boat after finishing their dinner no one really saying much as they all just relaxing and relishing in the quiet night. Kiara finally had had enough of the sticky warm air causing her clothes to stick to her body. She sat up and took her shirt off to reveal her bikini top before tying her hair up in a ponytail. 

“Geez Kie, I guess you had a really good time last night.” Pope teased. 

“What are you talking about?” Kiara looked at Pope curiously. 

“You can’t feel those hickeys on your neck?” Pope asked, pointing to Kiara’s neck that was littered with hickeys. 

Kiara quickly slapped a hand to her neck glaring at JJ who was staring at the floor of the boat trying to hide his laugh. “It was nothing.” She lied. “Just a one time thing.” 

Claire spoke up, “Well that was one killer one time thing.”She said with a giggle.  
______________________

“Happy birthday, JB!” Kiara called out as she walked up to the boy who was standing on the dock with Sarah, Pope, and Claire. She wraps her arms around him and gives him a tight hug. She couldn’t help but feel a little bit more emotional than usual because there was a point in time when she didn’t think this day was ever going to come. When she finally releases him she can see the same emotions reflected in his eyes. When John B steps away from the others to go grab something, is when JJ runs up and tackles John B into the water. 

“What the fuck?” John B spits out as he resurfaces looking at JJ who is treading water with a huge smile on his face. 

“Happy birthday!” JJ yelled before shoving John B back under the water. The two continue to wrestle in the water for a couple of minutes before both are laughing hard as they climb out of the water. 

Sarah just shakes her head with a small smile as they all climb onto the HMS Pogue 2. 

20 minutes later they found a spot that they all were content with and had dropped the anchor. They were just floating in the marsh, drinking beers, and enjoying their time. 

“So how does it feel to be 18?” Claire asked John B. Pope had started to bring the girl around after he officially asked her out 2 weeks ago. In a lot of ways she was the girl version of Pope, super smart, overlooked social cues at times, and loves to talk about anything medical related. It surprised everyone how easily she was able to melt into the group. 

“Pretty damn good.” John B admitted as he held the beer to his lips taking a long sip. 

“You know there were times when we were on the Phantom heading into that storm that I didn’t think we’d ever get to see another birthday. So I’m really happy that this is the way we are spending our birthdays. With the people we love and the people that love us. Sorry I know you guys don’t like overly emotional shit but… a couple of years ago right after me and Kiara had our falling out I had expected her to come to school that Monday upset and angry with me. But instead she came in with a smile and her head held high. I couldn’t figure it out. Then I saw you guys, the Pogues, picking her up after school. The way you all were willing to welcome her back despite the things that had gone on that year… I was jealous that she had friends like that. And I didn’t think I would ever be able to have friends like that. So I guess I’m just trying to say that I love you guys.” Sarah just shrugged, feeling her eyes grow misty as she looked around the group. 

“Damn Sarah that was some deep shit.” John B said as the entire group broke out into laughter. 

“We love you too, Sarah. And we’re glad you’re a part of our group. You and Claire.” Kiara said smiling at both girls. 

“Well, anybody want to make this moment truly special?” JJ asked as he dug out a couple of rolled joints from his pocket, holding them all out for everyone to see. 

“I’m good. I don’t really like it.” Claire admitted. 

“Keeping the signal clear, man.” Pope said shaking his head. 

“Yeah I think I’ll pass too. Last time I smoked I ended up thinking my pillow was a spider and throwing it out the window.” Sarah said. 

“Kie? JB?” JJ looked at the two knowing that Kiara rarely ever said no to a good joint and it was John B’s birthday. Kiara didn’t respond just snatched one of the joints from his hand and the lighter that he held in the other. She placed it between her lips and lit it. Taking a deep inhale and holding it in before blowing it out. 

JJ had been staring down at her the entire time his eyes clearly getting cloudy with lust. John B clears his throat as he holds out his hand for Kiara to pass the joint to him and JJ suddenly realizes he’s been staring at her. He snaps out of it shaking his head.   
________________________

They had been at the boneyard for a good 30 minutes now and it seemed they all managed to get separated. Sarah and John B had wandered off stealing kisses here and there as they socialized with their friends. Pope and Claire went to go get a drink. And Kiara had lost sight of JJ when he started to talk to some Touron about the best places to fish. So Kiara sat down by one of the fires staring at as she felt the buzz from the joint she had smoked earlier course through her. 

“Hey Kiara.” Bryan greeted as he sat down next to her. Kiara looked away from the bonfire and looked at the boy who had just joined her. 

“Bryan, hi. How’re you?” She smiled friendly at him. 

“I’m good. I just saw John B and he seems like he’s had a really good birthday.” Bryan chuckled a little as he pointed to John B who was chatting animatedly with a group of kids. 

Kiara chuckled a little as she watched the floppy hair guy laugh along with the group, “Yeah we might have pregamed just a little. But don’t let anyone in on our secret.”

Bryan chuckled again, “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. Where’s JJ I haven’t seen him?”

Kiara shrugged, “I don’t know. He disappeared a while ago.” Kiara looked around once again hoping to spot the blonde hair boy in the crowd of many. 

“You know I never thought I would see JJ settle down but when I found out it was you, who he settled down with. It all kind of made sense.” Bryan said. Kiara looked at him tearing her eyes away from the crowd. She was kind of shocked by his words. Throughout her years of friendship with the boys there were always rumors that she was dating one of them sometimes even that she was dating all 3 of them. But Bryan wasn’t really a guy to listen to rumors or buy into the hype of gossip. 

“Oh.. Uhh.. We’re not together. Just friends.” Kiara lied. She was afraid that if she had admitted to her relationship with JJ that the rumor would spread like wildfire around the party and the Pogues would find out through the grapevine instead of from one of them. 

“Oh.” Bryan’s cheeks got red, “Sorry I just thought… Well either way you two would be cute together.” He said as he eyed JJ walking over to them. He stood up and shook JJ’s hand making small talk for a couple of minutes before walking off to find his friends. JJ sat down next to Kiara and she instantly rested back against him. It was weird how it became second nature for her to search out his physical touch anytime he was around. 

“You okay?” JJ asked quietly as he fingers found themselves playing with her hair. 

“Mmhmm. Just enjoying the night.” She smiled at him over her shoulder before giving him a quick kiss.

“Are you sure you want to tell everyone tomorrow?” He asked. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything before.” She admitted.   
_______________________

Kiara stood in the Chateau kitchen cooking pancakes for everyone. She figured that making breakfast for everyone before breaking the news would be the best way to ease the transition, especially since Sarah, Claire, John B, and Pope were all pretty drunk when they made their ways back to the Chateau. 

“Is now a bad time to make a joke about your domesticity?” JJ asked as he tiredly made his way to the kitchen. Pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head. 

“It is if you want to ever see me cook you food again.” She said as she warned him as she shook the spatula at him. 

“Point made.” He smiled at her before going and sitting down at the kitchen table. 40 minutes later John B, Pope, Sarah, and Claire all sat around the kitchen table in a variety of stages of consciousness each eating a stack of pancakes that Kiara had made for them. 

JJ looked over at Kiara and raised his eyebrow. Kiara just nodded subtly. “Me and Kiara dating now.” JJ blurted out without any pretext. 

“Nice, J.” Kiara shakes her head at him but then looks at everyone else. 

“Well about damn time!” Pope said, “I’ve been waiting for you two to announce this since John B and Sarah came back.”

“I thought they would get together before we got back but clearly that wasn’t happening.” Sarah said. 

“Well technically we did have sex once while you guys were gone---” JJ says but Kiara quickly slaps him in the arm. 

“They don’t have to know everything, J.” Kiara said, giving him a look. 

“I would prefer you didn’t divulge all the details. I don’t want to end up puking up all over you guys.” John B said with a smirk.


End file.
